Dragón de Oro
by Yanki Girl
Summary: Truman L. Brief, el niño que añoraba ser como su abuelo, es el más joven conductor y guía de los amos del mundo en su historia, sin saber que su enemigo es aquella que desconoce su destino. ¿Llegaran los amos del mundo a impedirlo? Continuación de 46
1. Chapter 1

_**Dragón de oro**_

_**"El poder es un medio no un fin...el objetivo del poder es el poder"**_

_**George Orwell, 1984**_

Despertó a un magnifico mundo nuevo, uno que estuvo a punto de purificar

"Mi legado será de destrucción, el humano no caerá victima de ellos…los amos del mundo…eso y me venganza, esa es mi razón"

1. La cicatriz

**AÑO 834**

Dos años posteriores a la posguerra, Ciudad del Oeste se levanta como la principal capital del planeta, siendo la única que se sostenía luego del colapso económico que se desató en los años de guerra. La guerra desatada en el año 827, fue producto del ataque naval de una nación débil contra la capital del sur, el presidente del sur, un presidente interino reclama al presidente del mundo una declaración de guerra y en una decisión impresionante para el mundo en ese momento, la obtiene sin ningún problema, las cuatro capitales mundiales, junto con sus naciones envían a miles de jóvenes a la guerra del Sur, la guerra cuesta las vidas de estos jóvenes, muchos de ellos, hasta el día de hoy, se consideran perdidos en acción. La guerra se detiene en el 832 tras haber cobrado miles de vidas y dejando tras de sí, una crisis económica mundial de la que solo siete empresas no se encuentran afectadas, entre ellas la corporación capsula, con su nuevo presidente Truman L. Brief. Este último, un joven prometedor quien prefiere permanecer lejos de las cámaras y la prensa, a diferencia de su madre, quien estuvo en el medio de la visión mundial , se pensó que el pequeño seria igual a ella, de hecho su foto como recién nacido apareció en las principales portadas de las revistas más importantes del mundo; otras cinco fotos del heredero Brief, durante su infancia hasta sus ocho años aparecieron en los medios, para posteriormente desaparecer hasta el año 832 cuando su nombre resonó en diversos programas y revistas de negocios, su rostro era desconocido para muchos.

**Ciudad del oeste**

**Centro Neuropsiaquitrico Joshep T. Snell**

En la primavera del año 834 la neuróloga Elizabeth Favela comenzaba su trabajo en el renombrado hospital Joshep T. Snell. Favela comenzó su carrera en la milicia de ciudad del oeste como una exitosa Médico, sin embargo no tenía la menor idea de que dos años después de haberse graduado la guerra comenzaría y sería la comandante en jefe de un batallón. La vida después de la guerra jamás sería la misma para la coronel Favela, recordaba llevar el mando de su batallón, pero no recordaba cómo fueron atacados, solo sabía que unos soldados enemigos, les habían emboscado junto al rio y uno de sus soldados salvó a todo su unidad, incluyéndola, lo tenía claro; pero a la vez difuso, como si fuera parte de un sueño. Últimamente en sus sueños se tornaban muy lucidos… tenía miedo, se soñaba atada a una silla con cables en la cabeza, con imágenes bizarras de su pelotón en el medio de un campo selvático atados a sillas, mientras ella corría con su arma en la mano y uno de los soldados le perseguía con un rifle apuntándole en la cabeza hasta que ella lograba voltearse y matarle de un solo disparo. Los sueños se volvían cada vez más lucidos al punto de que no sabía en qué momento soñaba, únicamente diferenciaba la realidad cuando despertaba en el medio de la noche agitada, con el corazón palpitando a todo lo que podía ir. Favela miraba la pared de su habitación y se recostaba nuevamente, sabía que tenía el síndrome de estrés postraumático, pero no sabía hasta que nivel podría llegar.

El hospital Joseph T. Snell fue el único que le abrió las puertas debido a que era controlado por la milicia de ciudad del oeste. A pesar de todo, de su historial académico y logros militares, el síndrome de estrés postraumático se volvió su cruz, su martirio y el único lugar que le abrió las puertas a pesar de su enfermedad y que no tomó en cuenta su depresión o inestabilidad fue aquel hospital dirigido por militares. Aquellos que causaron su enfermedad, su caída, eran los únicos que le abrían las puertas. Sin ellos, oficialmente…su carrera estaba muerta.

-Doctora Favela-le llamó su jefe, mientras recorrían un pasillo del hospital- estará a cargo del caso Ranvier

-¿Ranvier?- le fue extendido un expediente

-Le daré un resumen clínico muy rápido, doctora…Ranvier era una célebre científica, antes de los 20 años entró a trabajar en la corporación capsula, en el proyecto del chip, ahora conocido como "perfect match"…Ranvier robó su propio trabajo mucho antes de que llegara a concretarlo

-¿Qué quería?

-…quería destruir el mundo actual y sus bases, no sabemos que le llevo a ellos, solo que quería hacerlo. Pensó que desapareciendo el chip estaría más cerca de lograrlo…pero perfect match siguió su curso…tal vez recuerdes mejor a Susan Ravier…es mejor conocida como la terrorista de año nuevo

-¿LaGrange? –Preguntó impactada- ¿la terrorista que estuvo a punto de volar un edificio?

-Ella misma

-Dijeron que murió

-Dijeron- dijo el médico haciendo un alto énfasis en la palabra- debería saber que hay una gran diferencia entre la teoría y la practica- Favela asintió mientras dirigía su mirada al expediente- tuvo un evento isquémico cerebral, una obstrucción completa de la carótida interna derecha y parcialmente en la izquierda…cuando llegó al hospital tenía más de tres horas de evolución. El cerebro era carne molida, solo conservaba funciones básicas

-Respiraba y era todo

-Así es…no podía hacer otra cosa, incluso la visión…no recibía información en el cerebro, simplemente se apago ; cómo ves fue la perfecta candidata para un tratamiento experimental

-Le colocaron un stent; pero no fue todo…

-El estudio Marley consistió en una cirugía retiraron la arteria dañada permitiendo el paso de oxigeno, en un principio pensamos que no hicimos la gran diferencia, al año siguiente se le añadió un medicamento experimental que permitía la regeneración de las neuronas, hasta el día de hoy no se conoce en el mercado

-¿Funcionó?

-Júzgalo por ti misma- habían llegado ante dos puertas blancas, Favela sentía su corazón palpitar sin control, el resultado del estudio más prometedor del mundo estaba detrás de esas puertas, el médico abrió las puertas dejando ver un cuarto de hospital, una cama con control remoto, un lujoso sillón, un enfermero colocando un suero y en una silla de ruedas, una mujer delgada con el rostro pálido, las manos flácidas, vestía una bata azul y una pijama blanca, sus ojos vacios miraban hacia una ventana, parecía no escuchar el ruido de las puertas ni percibir que era mirada por dos médicos

-Susan- le llamó el médico- ¿Cómo te sientes?-aquella solo alzo la mirada. Ladeo la cabeza pero nada dijo, regresó la mirada a la ventana

-¿Movió la cabeza?- Favela no podía creer lo que sucedía, estaba totalmente impresionada, esperaba ver grandes avances en un papel electroencefalografico y una mujer que apenas se movía, postrada en cama tomando terapia para relajar los músculos

-Su avance desde el coma irreversible, del más del 85% de la muerte cerebral comprobada, gracias al tratamiento Marley se volvió en un daño axonal difuso…como si hubiese sufrido una contusión fuerte en todo el sistema nervioso…lleva 3 años en ese estado, pero no hemos logrado que avance más

-En sí mismo, ese es un gran avance- dijo Favela impresionada sin quitarle la mirada de encima-impresionante

-Lo es…Ranvier- pero ella no respondió- ella será tu médico de ahora en adelante, es la doctora Favela

-Favela…- repitió Susan sin mirarla, como si solo repitiera el nombre sin más que tan solo repetirlo, sin tener conciencia de ello.

-Mucho gusto, Susan- y tomó su mano en un acto de amistad, Ranvier de inmediato volteo al sentir que su mano rosaba con otra, le miro furiosa; nunca antes ni después Favela vio una mirada como aquella, casi fulminante, si los ojos de Ranvier hubiesen sido armas, muy seguramente Favela hubiese muerto.

-Debe de evitar hacer eso, doctora- dijo Lyrin el enfermero- pedirle permiso al menos

-Doctora Favela, es el enfermero designado para Ranvier, Victor Lyrin- aquel le extendió la mano y ella la estrecho sin problema- trabajaran como equipo. Lyrin lleva más de 10 años cuidando de Susan Ranvier, sabe todo sobre ella- Favela le miro esperando algún tipo de confirmación, aquel solo asintió- no muchos han trabajado con Ranvier después del proyecto Marley, simplemente se le dejo evolucionar- Susan Ranvier, una vez más regreso su atención a la ventana- ahora solo necesitamos que se vigilen sus avances, en un futuro todo lo que se uso en ella podrá ser utilizado en la población exterior.

Aquel había sido un día largo, recostada en su cama, Favela no dejaba de pensar en los avances de Susan Ranvier y el proyecto Marley. Junto a su cama se hallaban decenas de artículos sobre el proyecto; pero lo que le llamó la atención fue, sin duda, que en ninguno de ellos figuraba el nombre de Susan Ranvier. Los proyectos, a lo máximo que habían llegado, según los artículos, eran en un chimpancé. Nada se sabía sobre esa mujer que despertó meses después de una invasiva cirugía y un tratamiento poco convencional… ¿Por qué? pensando en todas las posibles razones se quedo dormida. Una vez más, sus sueños se centraron en su escuadrón y como ella misma se veía a través de un espejo completamente sedada, conservando a duras a penas la conciencia. Se horrorizo cuando vio claramente su cerebro expuesto y como era insertado algo plateado y muy pequeño en él, mientras ella no podía hacer nada más que observar pasivamente, "capitán Favela" un hombre vestido completamente de blanco.

"Este es su corazón" veía un hombre de blanco sosteniendo un corazón entre sus manos, latiendo rítmicamente "¿lo ha observado bien?...tendrá un marcapasos" y ella, en una respuesta que no estaba segura si lo emitió desde su mente o desde su boca esgrimo que no tenía necesidad de marcapaso "capitán Favela, usted necesita del marcapaso, necesitamos de eso para subsistir"…"Si está bien, caballero"

Despertó debajo aun se encontraba llena de los artículos sobre el proyecto Marley, en su mente, se encontraban pedazos de su sueño, retazos a los que no hallaba ni pies ni cabeza, simplemente estaban ahí, esperando a ser armados, esperando, simplemente esperando a que su mente tomara el hilo y lo reconstruyera nuevamente, pasaron varios minutos antes de que Favela tomara su diario y comenzara a escribir. En él viejo cuaderno se encontraban fechas con descripciones detalladas de sus sueños posteriores a su regreso de la guerra del sur, inclusive había logrado hacer dibujos burdos sobre cerebros, corazones, soldados y hombres en batas blancas a los cuales los ponía como "Los caballeros". Ahora, detallaba el hilo de su sueño e incluso hacia dibujos rápidos, terminó, lo más rápido que pudo, estaba segura que más tarde podría recordar por completo; pero ahora necesitaba estar lista para el trabajo.

Favela llegó puntual a su cita de trabajo, preparo el expediente de su paciente. Para ese momento, Ranvier estaba sola, Lyrin había ido a casa descansar, durante ese lapso una enfermera del turno, designada al momento se encargaba de ella, pero no era lo mismo; estando bajo el cuidado de Lyrin sus avances eran notorios, junto a otra persona no solo se estancaba si no que parecían retroceder.

-Buen día, señora Ranvier…se que puede hablar, lo leí- la mujer la miro de soslayo sin emitir el menor sonido, detuvo su mirada en ella unos instantes y la regreso al piso-no es fácil quedarse en una silla de ruedas, se que necesitan de camilleros para pasarla a ella.

La mujer le miro fijamente y por un momento, Favela distinguió un atisbo de asombro, no le era indiferente, simplemente fingía que lo hacía, se desataba del mundo que pretendió destruir, el que entregó en las manos de los amos del mundo, pero mucho tiempo había pasado desde ese entonces, para cuando Ranvier despertó el mundo había cambiado por completo y no tenia las armas para combatirlo ¿De que servían las ideas en un cerebro activo si el cuerpo no le respondía? no tenia los medios para expresarse. Al principio el habla era inexistente, también todo movimiento, apenas lograba parpadear a voluntad, durante unos años su gran logro fue permanecer sentada derecha sin desparramarse en su silla de ruedas. –Ranvier- la voz de la doctora le saco de sus pensamientos- he leído cuidadosamente su expediente y se sus logros, estoy segura que un ser humano normal, bajo las mismas circunstancias no hubiese mostrado estos logros, el proyecto Marley tan solo fue ejecutado en el sujeto de estudio perfecto…la clave es su función cerebral- aclaró la garganta y prosiguió- se que su padre biológico tenía problemas con la ateroesclerosis al igual que toda su familia paterna … y su madre con genes privilegiados, jamás se enfermaba, su expediente dice que murió accidentalmente.- Ranvier miro a Favela en la frente, en la sien izquierda se encontraba una cicatriz de guerra perceptible solamente para aquel que la buscara deliberadamente, era menor a dos centímetros y no sobresalía mucho de su piel. Favela tenía una aversión a esa cicatriz, no era por vanidad porque un sencillo mechón de cabello podía ocultarla, la sensación de molestia y frustración se intensificaba cada vez que la miraba y peor aun con un solo roce de los dedos; el hecho de que en ese momento Ranvier le mirada deliberadamente en la cicatriz la enfurecía, simplemente se levantó y se apartó de su paciente. Una sonrisa malévola se esbozo en el rostro de Susan, sus ojos destellaban una vivacidad muy pocas veces vista; tal pareciera que había encontrado en Favela lo que desde hacía mucho tiempo antes estaba buscando. En ese momento la doctora Favela no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de convertirse en el sujeto de estudio de su paciente. Cuando por fin la medico dejó de sentir esa sensación que le hacía arder por dentro y sentía que le destruía por dentro pudo regresar con su paciente; pero aquel rostro de satisfacción y esa chispa en su mirada le había sorprendido.

-No sabes nada de mí- susurro Susan Ranvier en una voz quebradiza, Favela cerró la puerta no deseaba ser interrumpida.

.

Era de noche, estacionaba su lujoso deportivo fuera del estacionamiento del hospital Joseph T. Snell. Habían pasado un par de meses desde la muerte de su padre, pero parecía no afectarle en lo absoluto, nunca hablaba de ello ni tampoco buscaba que se hablara de él.

Desde su entrada a la organización había un tema que no le dejaba en paz desde hacía cinco años, el paradero de Susan Ranvier y su destino final

-Bienvenido, Señor Brief- le abrió la puerta, Truman L. Brief se limito a asentir

-¿Dónde está?

-Sígame- le guio por una serie de intricados pasillos, tenía el semblante frio, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad, en el seria sencillo ya que muy pocas veces se había sentido ansioso, todo en su vida lo había calculado, inclusive el día de su boda y las características personales de su esposa. Llegaron a una habitación con un vidrio polarizado, podía ver perfectamente como una mujer de unos 40 años se hallaba sentada en su silla de ruedas con la barbilla apoyada en la mano, repentinamente sus ojos se ladearon y se encontraron con la fría mirada de Truman, sonrió satisfactoriamente

-Ranvier…debieron matarte cuando tuvieron la oportunidad- la saiyajin desvió la mirada- No hay que temer- dijo el médico- no es la misma, este es lo más que pudo lograr y en si mismo significaría un gran avance si pudiésemos embotellarlo y venderlo

-Yo no temo a insignificancias, por otra parte es cierto aquello de que sus avances son únicos, ella salió del límite de la muerte cerebral y regreso consciente con la capacidad de sostenerse- se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta- mátela

-Pero señor- replicó el médico- ella es la fuente de toda la investigación, si muere…- emitió un largo suspiro, Truman estaba decidió eliminar a todos aquellos relacionados con Eva, excepto claro a él mismo y a su hija, aunque ella no le interesaba demasiado.

-Han tenido años para investigarla- replico sin ninguna emoción- si quieren más pueden hacer un clon…

-Señor…no se mueve, si acaso mueve los dedos, es indefensa

-El mayor error en toda la historia es considerar que esta mujer es inofensiva o si acaso que el daño que puede causar es menor a lo esperado…ella debe de morir si queremos un logro mayor

-Señor, solo un poco de tiempo, tengo un medico trabajando en ella, lograremos exponenciar todo lo que ha hecho gracias al proyecto Marley, su cerebro será la cura a todo

-Sera valorado ante la junta, no puedo prometer nada, pero lo único seguro es que tiene que morir, si tenemos algún tipo de resultado más allá de satisfacer mi propósito…será una ganancia.

Subió de nuevo a su Mustang, manejaba a toda velocidad pronto habría una junta con los amos del mundo y daría su informe final.

Se sentía honrado de que aquella junta se llevara a cabo en la torre de la corporación, rayaba cerca de la media noche, dejo su auto estacionado y lo encapsuló, subió al piso más alto de la torre donde se encontraban los amos de todo amo, 5 ancianos, un hombre joven y 2 mujeres de mediana edad

-Novus Ordum Seclurum- se inclino ante ellos, mientras le observaban a la expectativa

-Me temo que los rumores eran ciertos, señores

-Díganos- exigió uno de los ancianos con la voz casi resquebrajada- ¿ella regreso a la vida?

-Así es, en teoría no puede hacer nada más que sentarse y mover los ojos y los dedos de las manos; sin embargo me pareció que ella pudo sentir mi presencia

-¿Qué hizo al respecto señor Brief?- aquel sonrió maliciosamente, disfrutando de aquella segura victoria de la cual estaba seguro sería aplaudido

-Morirá sin duda, no podemos dejar vivir a una mujer como Susan Ranvier- un gélido silencio gobernó la sala, Truman se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones

-¿Por qué lo hizo señor Brief?- interrogo una de las mujeres

-Es un peligro, su madre la subestimaron y casi se pierde todo, ella fue subestimada esperando una muerte temprana y también estuvo a punto de acabar con todos los planes…dejarla vivir es un peligro, matarla una prioridad

-ANNUIT CŒPTIS- se levantaron al mismo tiempo- hágase tu decisión Truman Lautrec Brief, has demostrado que eres capaz de ser amo de todo amo- dijo uno de los ancianos.

Era irónico, aquel hombre había estado desde el proyecto que dio vida a Samuel Lautrec, votó para eliminarlo y ahora, frente a él, tenía a su hijo, un hombre que estaba a un paso de lograr los sueños y metas de los amos del mundo

-Este es un obsequio- extendió un caja negra y la abrió-eres amo de todo amo, esto lo demuestra, de tu mano nos llevaras al éxito prometido, a un mundo magnifico, nuevo, resucitado, donde nosotros gobernaremos

-Novus Ordun Seclorum-contestó Truman mientras sacaba el anillo en forma de dragón de oro con un ojo con incrustaciones de diamantes- de mi mano, el nuevo orden gobernara eternamente

Quizá eran las cinco de la mañana cuando llego a su hogar en la corporación capsula, no se asombro de ver a su abuelo mirando frente a la ventana, era un hombre de cabello canoso, se había dejado una barba de candado, había perdido algo de musculatura desde que su abuela, Bulma Brief, había fallecido años atrás, aun así no dejaba de admirarlo, Vegeta fue la figura paternal que jamás encontró en Samuel Lautrec, era su héroe, su ídolo a seguir, aunque al conocer las enseñanzas y preceptos de los amos del mundo, no entendía la razón de porque no domino la tierra cuando tuvo la oportunidad

-De nuevo no dormiste, abuelo- se sentó en uno de los sofás esperando alguna respuesta

-Ni tú tampoco- volteo, le miro con esa mirada cansada que se resistía al paso del tiempo- ¿y ese anillo?

-Un regalo de unos socios- contesto con cierto recelo, sentía que su abuelo podría atravesar su mente con la mirada. El anciano saiyajin solo asintió

-Tú hija estuvo llorando toda la noche, fue muy difícil para su nana calmarla…no me dejo conciliar el sueño- no contesto, tal parecía que muy poco le interesaba el estado de la niña-…me recuerdas a mí, cuando apenas llegue a este planeta

-¿En verdad?-pregunto entusiasmado, él solo asintió. Vegeta, el príncipe de los saiyajines, era el único que lograba hacer surgir alguna emoción en el joven. Quería llegar a ser como él. Truman consideraba que su abuelo era un hombre que se vio sujeto a las circunstancias, que sin duda pudo derrotar a Gokú, si no fuera porque aquel necio murió en el Cell game, antes de que Vegeta llegara a demostrarle su superioridad; se vio preso en una familia como si la tierra lo hubiera domado, su abuela era un ser que se vio sujeto a adversidades del destino; estaba seguro que bajo otras circunstancias el planeta seria suyo; por supuesto él jamás hubiese existido, desde que tenia la consciencia de la realidad del mundo, Truman siempre se preguntó porque su abuelo nunca quiso acceder a tomar el mundo, teniendo tantas veces la oportunidad.

-Abuelo…yo…-pero aquel no le prestó atención se dio la media vuelta para irse a dormir, tras la muerte de Bulma, le era difícil conciliar el sueño

-¿No sientes nada por la muerte de tu padre?- preguntó antes de subir las escalera

-No- respondió, pero no había emoción alguna en aquel "No", no lo dijo con desdén ni tampoco con orgullo o dolor, simplemente lo dijo con una frialdad que helaba el alma. Vegeta subió las escaleras dejando a su nieto más joven en el medio de un sinfín de dudas, aunque tenía que reconocerlo, Truman era el más interesante de todos, pero sabía que esa peculiaridad no era un don y que detrás de él se escondía un mar de secretos que se sumergían en los diamantes del ojo de aquel anillo de oro en forma de dragon.

Su teléfono celular sonó

-Señor…de inmediato- dejo todo de lado, salió nuevamente, solo se escuchó el rugido de su potente deportivo., recordando la primera ocasión que le vio cuando aun aspiraba a formar parte de aquella organización.

Favela regresaba a casa a diferencia de lo que pensó, solamente tuvo un logro, el que Ranvier le dijera "No sabes nada de mi" pero después de eso no obtuvo ningun otro avance y frustacion, todo eso pasaba por su mente mientras estacionaba su auto…cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Lyrin el enfermero de Ranvier

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó intrigada

-Solo venia a despejar un par de dudas

-¿Cuáles dudas?

-En realidad solo es una y solo es esta…Capitan Favela, dígame que sucedió con su escuadrón- y en ese momento, Favela escucho un zumbido dentro de la cabeza y en ese momento sin supiera como unas palabras comenzaron a fluir –mi escuadrón y yo estábamos frente al rio, estábamos a ocho horas de tomar el próximo vuelo a casa, la guerra había sido ganada, mi gente quería descansar, llevábamos días caminando, entonces unos guerrilleros atacaron a todos, poco pudimos hacer había balazos y granadas por todas partes, de mi escuadrón solo uno logro mantener la entereza, a mi me habían herido en la sien, que de inconsciente, pero ese soldado nos salvo a todos, no hubiéramos salido con vida sin él" lo dijo fríamente, como si un robot lo repitiera en un programa determinado.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dijiste?- Favela estaba extrañada, sabía que lo había dicho, pero en efecto no era algo que recordara del todo bien, y en verdad su voz era monótona, , metálica, casi programada

-Te veré mañana, doctorcita, en el café west 77, a media noche

-¿Por qué ahí?

-Ahí comenzó la historia y ahí terminara


	2. Conspiración

Capitulo 2- Conspiración

-¿Tienes idea de lo que dijiste?- Favela estaba extrañada, sabía que lo había dicho, pero en efecto no era algo que recordara del todo bien, y en verdad su voz era monótona, , metálica, casi programada

-Te veré mañana, doctorcita, en el café West 77, a media noche

-¿Por qué allá?

-Ahí comenzó la historia y ahí terminara

Favela en un rápido movimiento amagó al enfermero contra la pared mientras le dirigía una mirada fiera

-No, yo no estoy para estos juegos, dime ahora que demonios sucede

-No es el momento ni el lugar- le contestó el enfermero sin perder la compostura

-¿Por qué Ranvier no figura en el proyecto Marley?

-Hazme caso, doctora…ten calma veámonos en ese café, es lo mejor que podemos hacer- Favela lo soltó mientras aquel recobraba el aliento-Disculpe… ¿quisiera usted ir al café west 77 a media noche?- la mujer quedo seria por unos segundos y tan solo asintió, el enfermero se perdió entre los callejones en el medio de la noche mientras la mujer se quedaba de pie frente a su casa llena de dudas, sin más entró a su hogar

.

.

.

Truman L. Brief se encontraba en su habitación, recién se había despertado, era momento de iniciar un nuevo día. Mientras se levantaba de la cama recordó cuando era niño y miraba a su abuelo entrenando en la cámara de gravedad, él era el único nieto que vivía en la corporación capsula y desde que tenía uso de razón siempre había sentido cierta admiración hacia su abuelo Vegeta.

Un día a escondidas lo siguió a la cámara de gravedad donde él solía entrenar, tenía cinco años, recordaba seguirlo pensando que su abuelo no se daría cuenta de su presencia; pero Vegeta estaba consciente del crio que estaba persiguiéndolo a hurtadillas; simplemente quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar; pero fue una sorpresa para el abuelo ver que su nieto le llamó pidiéndole entrenar aunque él saiyajin no estaba tan seguro, a pesar de que el niño era el más atlético de su clase y sobresalía sobre sus compañeros en educación física y cualquier otro deporte no era un secreto que se cansaba rápido; el niño sabía que él a diferencia de sus primos no podía soportar una sesión completa de entrenamiento con Vegeta, a los cinco minutos mostraba señales propias de un agotamiento extremo, Bra comenzó a prohibirle pisar la cámara de gravedad, no después de que no pudo despertar por dos días tras un entrenamiento con su abuelo quien puso la cámara de gravedad a penas 2G, tras cinco minutos de entrenamiento simple el niño se desmayó, a gran diferencia de sus primos quienes a su edad ya soportaban fuerzas de 10G y podían entrenar cerca de dos horas. Truman, al despertar en su habitación preguntó que había sucedido; su padre, quien no se había separado de él, le explicó sobre su desmayo y lo primero que pregunto fue si su abuelo estaba molesto "En lo absoluto" el niño sonrió complacido, aunque en su mente pensaba en la humillación que había sufrido. Esa era la razón por la cual el saiyajin dudaba para que su nieto entrenara con él

-Tu madre te lo ha prohibido

-¿Podemos entrenar sin usar gravedad? solo me enseñarías lo básico, como a mis primos

El saiyajin guardo silencio mientras se apoyaba en la pared, mientras miraba al pequeño

-No me veas así- protesto el niño

-¿Cómo?

-Con lastima- contesto con cierto halo de rabia, fue entonces que Vegeta supo que de sus cuatro nietos, Truman era él más interesante y que eso no era necesariamente algo bueno.

Ese día entrenaron, para Vegeta fue como no hacer nada, el niño solo soportó 30 minutos de entrenamiento pero nada más, a pesar de la insistencia del niño el abuelo Vegeta no lo permitió.

A los ocho años Truman se dio cuenta de que su madre y su padre eran aburridos comparados a su abuela Bulma y al abuelo Vegeta, para ese entonces se había vuelto el nieto favorito de Bulma; aunque, según ella, jamás tuvo un nieto favorito, lo que sucedía de acuerdo a su versión de los hechos, era que Truman era el nieto que más tiempo pasaba en la casa y por eso lo conocía más.

Lo cierto era que aunque sus primos le superaban por mucho en el aspecto físico, él les llevaba la delantera en el aspecto intelectual; toda la descendencia Brief se caracterizaba por su inteligencia y su perspicacia, niños sobresalientes en todas las áreas, algunos en distintas materias que en otras; sin embargo Truman los superaba en todas, según sus maestros el niño era un genio capaz de competir con cualquier adolescente de entre 16 y 18 años, con un poco más de preparación a sus 10 años llegaría a la universidad.

A pesar de la sorpresa de sus maestros y de su padre, no fue algo nuevo para la familia Brief, no lo fue para Vegeta, quien veía en ese niño callado, meticuloso y de mirada calculadora un vago reflejo del mismo a su edad, aun que jamás pensó encontrarlo en un nieto, el hijo de Bra con un terrícola, aunque el príncipe saiyajin tenía en cuenta que este saiyajin en particular era un cuarto de saiyajin.

A los ocho años, Truman comenzó a comparar a su padre con su abuelo, su padre era un hombre alto, no muy flaco, no muy gordo y que siempre estaba al pediente de su madre, su media hermana y por supuesto de él. Samuel Evenruth Lautrec solo tenía ojos para su familia. Su abuelo era completamente disntinto, Vegeta no era un hombre muy alto, y nunca veía que mostrara algún signo de cariño o amor a su abuela, a sus hijos o sus nietos. Con su abuela parecía hacerlo de manera indirecta, como si entre ellos dos tuvieran un lenguaje secreto, y eso sin duda era más interesante que ver el abierto amor de sus padres.

Samuel comenzaba a darse cuenta que, su hijo de ocho años, comenzaba a distanciarse de él y en ese entonces ni jamás en su vida lo entendió del todo.

A esa edad, el niño pregunto por la existencia de Dios, le hizo la pregunta a su abuela mientras jugaban ajedrez en una partida muy cerrada

-¿Quieres conocerlo?- le preguntó a su abuela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja recordando sus momentos aventureros en su juventud- vamos ahora mismo

Lo que vio ese día Truman no podía creerlo, Kami Sama, Dios, no era más que un alienígena verde, un namekusei de rostro gentil quien le reveló que estaba ahí para vigilar la paz y el bienestar de la tierra y sus habitantes; pero no concedía milagros ni tampoco tenía la facultad de escuchar oraciones; pero pensaba que estas eran escuchadas por un ser superior más allá, le habló de la gran estructura que se encontraba en el paraíso; pero para Truman eso solo significó una cosa "La humanidad está sola". Dende sin así quererlo le había transmitido al muchacho que toda esa gran estructura del paraíso estaba para las almas, en la tierra uno estaba solo y podría obrar como gustase sin temer por consecuencias celestiales siendo que estas llegarían hasta la hora de su muerte, lo tenía claro y fue algo que estaría consigo por el resto de su vida. Durante esa entrevista con Dende, Truman perdió el temor de Dios, y durante los años que siguieron desarrolló la idea de que no había nada que temer a ninguna fuerza superior o divina si el dios de la tierra no podía hacerle nada.

A los nueve años, Truman encontró por internet acerca del ataque saiyajin en los años 764, encontró videos antiguos de las declaraciones de un hombre gordo, llamado yajirobe quien afirmaba que eran saiyajin y venían a destruir la tierra, el corazón de Truman se aceleró de inmediato, su abuelo pudo haber conquistado al mundo y tenerlo a sus pies, en aquel momento quería salir corriendo y preguntarle que lo había detenido, pero sabía que eso no solo sería imprudente si no también estúpido, su abuelo, jamás le diría nada al respecto si lo abordaba impetuosamente.

Le pidió una sesión de entrenamiento, su abuelo cedió ante la súplica de su nieto y al terminar la ardua sesión para el niño, pero trivial para el saiyajin, se atrevió a hacerle la pregunta

-Abuelo ¿tú eras el saiyajin que atacó la tierra en los 60?- Vegeta dio un largo suspiro y se hizo un silencio que el muchacho supo interpretar con paciencia

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Nadie me dijo nada- dijo el niño- lo busque en internet, se que eras tú… ¿Contra quién peleaste? – De nuevo se hizo un silencio incomodo, el saiyajin iba apagando poco a poco las luces de la cámara de gravedad, Truman se percató que su abuelo no hablaría.

-Kakarotto- dijo finalmente- un saiyajin que nació en Vegeta pero fue criado en la tierra, lo subestime, pensé que habiéndose criado en la tierra…olvídalo Truman- sentenció

-Abuelo… ¿Por qué no conquistaste la tierra después? Sé que tuviste la oportunidad, se que pudiste hacerlo, tú…

-¡Basta Truman!- esgrimo el saiyajin furioso- eso no te interesa- fue la primera vez que el niño vio a Vegeta iracundo y le trató como un adulto.

A los 10 años, Truman entraba a la universidad decidido a estudiar administración empresarial, así como humanidades. Había proyectado su futuro, había decidido ser el sucesor de la gran corporación capsula, sobresalió por mucho más que sus primos, los hijos de Trunks quienes estaban adelantados en año escolar, pero no al nivel del primo menor.

Truman llevaba una buena relación con sus primos, pero nada más, conforme crecía congeniaban menos al nivel de que solo hablaban lo esencial. Truman comenzaba a centrarse en su abuela, su madre y en el tío Trunks, le enseñaban todo lo que podían, Trunks sabía que sus hijos no estaban hechos para dirigir la corporación y ellos no lo querían así , si su primo el niño genio estaba dispuesto a tomar su lugar ellos estaban más que felices en dárselo.

Trunks comenzaba a pensar que de continuar Truman por ese camino, no sería necesario que él tuviera que llevar la empresa hasta su final; podría retirarse mucho antes de lo previsto y fundar una escuela de artes marciales como lo venia planeando con Goten desde hacía unos años. En ese entonces su sobrino tenía 12 años.

A los 14 años, uno de sus maestros de historia empresarial les pidió buscar a las grandes empresas multinacionales a partir del siglo pasado. Truman hizo uso de sus conocimientos de la red global y fue así como una cosa llevo a la otra, sin quererlo mientras investigaba dio con nombre como Rediget, Arker, Lumbardo, Ox, Ballard, una página llevaba a otra y a otra y a otra siendo la última una que mencionaba el nombre de su bisabuelo materno , el de su tío y el de su madre, hablaban de una conspiración a nivel mundial, de proyectos que se llevaban a cabo, del exterminio del dinero físico por electrónico, por el rastreo satelital de cualquier ser humano, de la alienación por medio de los medios de televisión, de hacer pensar al ser humano como un niño de cinco años, del diseño de seres humanos y por último hablaban de un chip que se introduciría en el cerebro y controlaría y rastrearía al hombre reemplazando el control satelital, el nombre Susan Ranvier figuraba como la única que les había hecho frente, llegó a la muerte de Dian Lans, la caída de los bancos y la revolución que puedo haber sido, pero no fue, Truman llegó al nombre final del proyecto y de aquel quien lo dirigía, Se hacía llamar los amos del mundo, y el dirigente actual se llamaba Richard Fitzgerald dirigente de la _Food & Drugs Silver Star_; le llamaban el último escalón, amo sobre todo amo. Truman estaba fascinado, aquellos hombres no tenían la fuerza de un saiyajin, pero estaba a un paso del control mundial, sufrieron un grave daño dentro de sus propios cimientos, pero continuaban con vida.

Eran como una amenaza dormida en las sombras, quienes esperaba el momento oportuno para despertar, la estructura jamás había desaparecido, pero estaba completamente inactiva, necesitaba un detonante, un despertador y ese era Truman L. Brief.

Acaba de cumplir 17 años cuando Truman pidió una cita con Richard Fitzgerald, el gran magnate quien, en teoría, era el dirigente de los amos del mundo tras la muerte de Dian Lans, en ese entonces Richard era un joven comparado con los hombres y mujeres que estaban ahí, tenía cerca de 40 años pero era un miembro activo que siempre preguntaba hasta el más mínimo detalle e insistía en conocer acerca de los avances de sus proyectos, era inquisidor, metódico y estaba obsesionado con los detalles; por eso ante la muerte inesperada de Dian Lans, Fitzgerald le fue dado el cargo honorable de dirigir a los amos del mundo; pero sin el chip, sin el genio de Susan Ranvier, sin las ideas de Bra Brief los amos del mundo se reducían a un mero club social con unas cuantas ideas acerca de cómo dirigir el mundo, ciertamente aun tenían sus influencias, aun dirigían los sucesos principales del mundo; pero con el correr de los años su dominio sobre el mundo se escapaba de sus manos, habían llegado al punto de que no pudieron controlar la elección del nuevo rey del mundo quien resulto ser un joven prometedor que venía del este cuya familia se había mudado al oeste, su padre un eminente político con más corrupción que ideas de cambio le había inculcado a su hijo Jay Diggs que un día llegarían a ser la familia más poderosa y por medios distintos a los amos del mundo lo lograron que Jay fuera el rey del mundo.

Los amos del mundo jamás vieron con buenos ojos la llegada de Jay al gobierno mundial, Jay era joven cuando llego a ser rey, era apuesto y conmovió a millones por ser padre de dos pequeños hijos , por tener como esposa a una dama educada en una prestigiosa universidad que a la vez era el modelo de la mujer moderna y exitosa, lo que el 99.9% de la población no sabía era que Jay era mujeriego y no tenía escrúpulos cuando llegaba el momento de engañar a su esposa, tenía nexos con delincuentes de alto rango en su mayoría mafiosos que traficaban con narcóticos y controlaban el juego entre otras cosas del bajo mundo, se decía que una famosa estrella del cine popular figuraba entre su lista de amantes; pero a pesar de todas esas evidencias en su contra los amos del mundo no podían someter a Jay Diggs ni a su padre ni hermanos. El rey se oponía a una guerra, algo que los amos del mundo habían acordado como una imperiosa necesidad. El mismo Fitzgerald se había entrevistado con el rey, le dijo la importancia de la guerra, le hablo de cómo ya tenían todo preparado para el escenario y de las consecuencias de no acceder; sin embargo Jay no tuvo miedo le dijo que no era su marioneta que él estaba ahí para velar por los ciudadanos del mundo y no mandaría a jóvenes a morir en una guerra innecesaria y que ni siquiera tenían razón de ser. Fitzgerald salió de ahí furioso, sabiendo que la aceptación de la población mundial hacia Jay Diggs era tal que el sujeto podía matar a alguien sin razón alguna frente a todo un escenario y el mundo lo perdonaría.

La encrucijada que vivían en esos momentos era tal que había reuniones extraordinarias casi todas las noches; pero no llegaban a una solución real. Fue en ese entonces cuando llego a las oficinas del amo sobre todo amo, Truman L. Brief.

El joven pidió a la secretaria ser anunciado como Truman L. Brief, a propósito, Fitzgerald le hizo esperar 15 minutos. El joven era alto, delgado y traía un traje color gris ónix, camisa blanca y una corbata azul con rayas negras, a pesar de la elegante vestimenta, Truman se veía como un niño disfrazado de hombre. Finalmente la secretaria le dijo que podía pasar; entró a una oficina amplia el escritorio era de caoba fina y el hombre detrás de ella estaba con la mirada fija en una pantalla táctil holográfica, rara vez usaba el teclado, hablaba desde un dispositivo que traía en la oreja izquierda dando órdenes a la computadora. El muchacho se quedo de pie junto a la puerta mirándole fijamente al hombre de cabello canoso, complexión robusta, un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata roja de diamantes pequeños que figuraban rubíes, sus rasgos eran duros, se notaba que su personalidad era fuerte

-Truman Lautrec Brief- dijo Fitzgeral

-Su secretaria le dio mal mi nombre- esgrimo- Soy Truman Brief

-¿Por qué siempre has negado a tu padre?- el joven guardo silencio, se cruzó de brazos y le dirigió una mirada fiera- bien, siéntate…ahora dime, ¿a qué has venido?- Truman preguntó si podía tomar un vaso con agua, Fitzgerald como buen anfitrión se lo sirvió y se sentó de nuevo tras el escritorio- y bien…- sin indirectas Truman le dijo a que había ido

-Quiero ser parte de ustedes- Fitzgerald dejo salir una ronca carcajada, se levantó y se sirvió una generosa copa de Whisky a la cual dio un pequeño trago

-Muchacho ¿Qué no serás el heredero de tu corporación?

-Soy accionista, la dirigiré; pero la comparto con mis primos

-¿No es verdad que tu abuela, tu tío y tu madre te han preparado para tomar el control de la Corporación Capsula?

-En efecto

-Entonces dime ¿Por qué quieres unirte a mi compañía?- Truman dio un trago largo de agua

-Con todo respeto, señor yo no dije que quería unirme a su compañía, dije que quería ser parte de ustedes- Fitzgerald miro con recelo al joven

-¿De qué hablas? Solo tengo a la Food & Drug Silver

-señor, usted tiene a su asociación los amos del mundo y es jefe de ellos

-No sé de que hablas

-Usted es el sucesor de Dian Lans, quien falleció a manos de la detective Dodge quien estaba manipulafa por Susan Ranvier quien en ese momento se hacía llamar Michel LaGrange

-¿Quién te dijo todo eso?- preguntó con seriedad- ¿Acaso tu madre?

-Ella jamás les menciona, investigue por mi mismo

-¿Crees acaso que por venir aquí y decirme estas cosas voy a hablar de esta supuesta asociación que mencionas?

-Se que existe, señor Fitzgerald, se que existe…se que se estacaron después de la muerte de Lans; pero es difícil… después de que Ranvier quedo como un vegetal y toda la información del chip se fue con ella, su plan más importante quedo a la deriva

-Supongamos que en verdad existe esta organización que dices ¿Por qué querrías unirte a ella?

-Soy lo que necesitan

-Es un poco pretencioso de tu parte decir eso, muchacho

-No, no lo es, he estudiado cada uno de sus movimientos desde su fundación, he visto sus fallas, se creen infalibles, son pretenciosos, vanidosos, piensan que sus planes están tan bien diseñados que nada puede salir mal y algo sale mal, invariablemente, desde los caballeros de la luz, la permisión de la vida de Eva, los caprichos de Magnus Ballard, quien fue a fin de cuentas fue el artífice de su caída, perdieron influencia política, económica…ni siquiera pueden controlar al mujeriego de Jay Diggs, antes el rey estaba en la palma de su mano- Hasta ese punto Fitzgerald tenía toda una combinación de sentimientos estaba furioso porque un joven que ni siquiera tenía la mayoría de edad le señalaba puntos tan álgidos, así mismo estaba asombrado porque sus declaraciones eran ciertas y si en verdad el muchacho lo había dilucidado por sí mismo, a su edad, era un genio. Era consabido que las nuevas generaciones se les mostraban pistas, eran inducidos y aquellos que mostraban darse cuenta a favor de los planes y designios de los amos del mundo; pero jamás en su historia un joven de 17 años se había acercado para decir que los había encontrado por sí mismo, que les decía abiertamente sus puntos débiles y además sus fallos actuales

-Truman- tenía que ponerle a prueba, si en verdad era un genio en ese momento resolvería su situación actual- dime tengo un rey, que como bien sabes no es fácilmente manipulable, altamente aceptado por la sociedad mundial y que no acepta una guerra que se necesita, la guerra, además ya no es posible teníamos un territorio hostil en el este; pero Diggs lo resolvió, no tenemos nada

-Tenemos que matar a Jay Diggs- Fitzgerald de nuevo lanzó una carcajada con su ronca voz

-No es tan fácil cometer un magnicidio- declaró- además ¿Qué ganamos con matarlo? su sucesor sería igual que él, no tenemos una guerra

-Hay territorio hostil en este momento en el sur, una pelea entre aldeas…la diferencia es que estas aldeas tienen armamento militar de alto calibre, lo supe porque hace poco viaje ahí…la clave es John Murray

-¿El secretario general?

-No han llegado a él porque es una sombra tras Digss, pero estoy seguro que ese anciano quiere ser rey, es un hombre de viejas tradiciones, detesta todo lo que el rey representa, Murray es un conservador del Oeste y sé que si llegamos a tratos con él nos daría la cabeza de su rey en bandeja de plata, además los militares se han sentido sumamente relegados cuando el rey restauro la paz, por no decir…humillados, un militar nunca debe sentirse humillado, menos por un hombre que todo se lo dieron sus padres, nunca trabajo y su estancia en la milicia fue de tres meses en un campo de entrenamiento, ha humillado a gente suya…Adolf Speer, el jefe de la policía internacional, ha sido ignorado por el fiscal, hermano menor de Diggs, Alan, el rey tiene muchos enemigos y el principal, el líder de su guardia mayor el General Marco Brown, reúna a toda esa gente, hágales el sutil comentario…se sorprenderá al ver su respuesta…y su guerra seria benéfica para todos los empresarios, armamento, alimento, medicina, transporte, ropa, inclusive entretenimiento, todos salimos beneficiarios, esto es en verdad necesario, podemos decir que la aldea del sur planeo un sistemático ataque, podría ser uno de sus barcos pesqueros, un señuelo puesto por nosotros con pleno conocimiento de las autoridades máximas del sur

-Olvidas que Bruno Shein es gran aliado de Diggs

-y olvida que Shein es viejo, podría morir de un ataque cardiaco en cualquier momento ¿o no? Entraría un presidente interino quien solicitara al nuevo rey una retribución, el rey aceptara y así comenzara la guerra- Fitzgerald en silencio meditaba cada acción que el joven le dijo, era brillante ¿cómo era posible que a ellos no se les ocurriera tal cosa?- Durante la guerra se pueden reacomodar las fichas y restaurar el nuevo orden mundial

.

.

.

Mientras se hacia el nudo de la corbata, Truman recordó aquella reunión a la que fue invitado como oyente, su idea era ahora un hecho, se les explicó a los generales, a John Murray y Marco Brown sobre la idea de eliminar a Diggs y el inicio de la guerra, jamás olvidaría las palabras de Murray porque fueron las que lo pusieron dentro de los amos del mundo sin cuestionamiento alguno

-Diggs, es un niño mimado- dijo Murray- es un insoportable playboy, ha ridiculizado la naturaleza de lo que significa ser rey, hace tiempo que lo sé, hace tiempo que lo sabemos todos- agregó con furia en cada palabra- pero nadie decía nada, su familia ha contaminado los altos rangos del poder…señores, Diggs, saldrá de gira mundial al Norte ahí podemos actuar, les daré todas las facilidades como estoy seguro lo hará Brown- aquel asintió con una sonrisa cómplice y un fuego centellante en los ojos- si ustedes me dan el reino mundial, yo les daré su maldita guerra

.

.

.

Se puso el saco y se dio un vistazo en el espejo, de la comoda tomo el anillo en forma de Dragon que le habían obsequediado, sus ojos rojos vivos le miraban desafiante, tal como él; se preguntaba si su abuelo, muy en el fondo, estaría orgulloso.

Ese día estaría dedicado a los negocios de la corporación, pero en la noche se reuniría con Joshep McNeal un médico investigador que conoció en la universidad, el hombre que estaba detrás de los experimentos de guerra realizados en soldados entre el 827 y el 832, aquello incluía a Favela, quien actualmente llevaba el caso de Susan Ranvier.


	3. Un juego de Ajedrez

**Capitulo 3- Un juego de Ajedrez**

Joshep McNeal era un médico investigador, que a los 14 años ingresó a la universidad, al mismo tiempo que Truman. No era reconocido públicamente; ante la sociedad era un ayudante en un laboratorio que estudiaba el genoma humano; pero en el círculo cerrado de los amos del mundo, McNeal tenía un amplio reconocimiento, era el autor de una decena de tesis de la regeneración neuronal, era el verdadero autor del proyecto Marley, el tal Marley solo era un prestador de nombre.

Era muy joven cuando su compañero de habitación le dijo que había una posibilidad de probar sus habilidades y esta era experimentando con una mujer cuyo cerebro había quedado hecho añicos y según todos los estudios no funcionaba, fue un desafío que el recién graduado quiso tomar.

Formuló toda una teoría de regeneración. Decía que el desafío real no consistía en renovar la electricidad, si no en reestructurar el cableado porque este se fabrica con gelatina y, después de todo, para nadie era fácil manipular la gelatina; pero él tenía una receta para ello. Fue así como supo de Susan Ranvier y sus genes mitad saiyajin; aunque la genética la consideraba una ciencia inferior, para él la estructura de un ser humano era dado por los genes, pero la verdad sobre el comportamiento y el dominio sobre el mismo era algo que solo podía ser proporcionado por la neurociencia, una rama que casi nadie desafiaba en cuestiones de dominación mundial.

Para Truman tuvo sentido y logro convencer a los amos del mundo, a unos meses de su entrada para darle un pase de acceso total con el conocimiento de la ciencia real de esos momentos al joven investigador.

"Se ha jugado mucho con la genética; sabemos mucho de ella, hicieron 46 proyectos de ello, ya conocemos que podemos modificar a un ser humano a tal grado que disponemos de la causa de su muerte, siempre y cuando otras circunstancias no ocurran; ahora nos corresponde avanzar, la neurociencia es el próximo camino a seguir" Fue tan convincente en su discurso que McNeal estaba trabajando para ellos a la semana siguiente y al ver los resultados le ofrecieron acceso a lo que un verdadero investigador en realidad soñaba, el acceso a todo el conocimiento del mundo sobre la humanidad.

Había demasiada genética para su gusto y el verdadero proyecto que le entusiasmaba era el proyecto del chip para la dominación de la voluntad, que fue su siguiente salto y el cual experimento con soldados de la guerra del Sur. En el 827 realizó una lista de candidatos y en el 828 su tesis sobre el chip estaba lista. "Para una revolución verdadera hay que gobernar la neurona" consideraba a los genes traicioneros, a tal grado que su primera investigación, Susan Ranvier, era el mejor ejemplo de ello, controlaron una causa de muerte, pero la suerte era tal que no murió ¿Por qué sobrevivió? McNeal lo acreditaba a que en los meses anteriores, Susan Ranvier dejo el cigarrillo y todo lo que contuviera colesterol

-De no ser así- le dijo un día a Truman- el deterioro en sus arterias hubiera seguido avanzando tanto que sus genes saiyajin en lugar de protegerla hubiesen jugado en su contra

Si antes de Susan Ranvier se hubiese encontrado la manera de gobernar al ser humano en su pensamiento, ella hubiese hecho un estupendo trabajo. La ironía era que la persona que estaba destinada a diseñar el programa de obediencia de la humanidad era sumamente rebelde.

El podía diseñarlo de nuevo, renovarlo y adaptarlo a la situación. McNeal era un niño genio no diseñado, hecho al viejo estilo como solían decirle algunos miembros de los amos del mundo. Nacido en medio de una familia de médicos y fue considerado brillante desde temprana edad; tenía riqueza y el estar incluido en el proyecto genoma humano le justificaba el cheque con la suma grosera que ganaba en un mes; no le interesaba la fama ni ningún tipo de reconocimiento, prefería estar bajo las sombras donde nadie podía interrumpirle en sus experimentos; para él la ética era un mal innecesario que había frenado grandes avances "El ser humano cuando deja de ser funcional porque escogió serlo no puede gozar de los mismos derechos que todos los demás" dijo cuando daba una presentación en la que el objetivo era pedir no solo subsidio para su nueva investigación, si no que le permitieran experimentar con seres humanos reales, pidió vagos, drogadictos y los ebrios sin remedio de los cuales las ciudades estaban llenas, gente que nadie extrañaría.

-La guerra se termino, no hay soldados para jugar, así que me ensuciare las manos con la escoria de la humanidad- le dijo a Fitzgerald cuando terminó su presentación, la aprobación fue casi inmediata, podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando no se interpusiera en el camino del chip. No había problema, el juego de los soldados continuaba, lo aburrido es que ya no era práctico, si no que era más que nada seguimiento. Jugar con soldados se había vuelto más que nada observar a los soldados después de los juegos.

En el 831, inicio sus últimos juegos con soldados, internamente conocidos como juegos de guerra; el escuadrón fue meticulosamente escogido por el mismo McNeal y lo quería porque podía darle un mejor seguimiento, ya que su líder era una médico especialista en Neurología, el resto de los soldados tenían profesiones a las que podían darle un fácil seguimiento; pero ella era esencial. No era un capricho, Favela simplemente cumplía con todos los requisitos. El ser mujer era prácticamente indiferente a que si hubiese sido un hombre.

Secuestraron a la unidad mientras avanzaban al "camino a casa" una clave utilizada para aquellos operativos que se encargaban de dejar en cautiverio a los soldados. McNeal contaba con todo un grupo de investigadores que le ayudaban; "Juegos de guerra" consistía en hacer que el chip se implantara en el cerebro del soldado candidato y que su mismo corazón alimentara el flujo sanguíneo continuamente con un número de latidos que jamás variaban de 72 a 75 latidos por minuto, de esa forma el chip permanecía activado con una bomba que trabajaría de manera constante sin importar la actividad física que el candidato hiciera, su propio corazón, para eso usaron un marcapaso. Todo consistía en dos pasos que a McNeal le encantaba hacer, uno era instalar el marcapaso y el segundo era instalar el chip, ambos los hacía por procedimientos mínimamente invasivos. Antes de eso, todos los soldados eran sometidos a la "lavandería" un lavado de cerebro sistemático que creaba escenarios diferentes para cada escuadrón, quien se resistiera y no pasara "la lavandería" era asesinado, generalmente por un soldado con el chip instalado.

Favela era todo un caso, su escuadro fue escogido porque en él estaba el próximo candidato a rey del mundo, un joven de unos 25 años, quien ese momento solo quería ejercer como abogado, pero sus padres no estaban de acuerdo, para ellos su hijo debía ser respetado en todas las esferas sociales, y todo lo que no fuera aprobado por ellos era una amenaza al futuro político de su hijo. Eran partidarios del rey actual y, por tanto estuvieron en la junta en la cual se sentenció la muerte del rey del mundo Jay Diggs, pero su sucesor no sería eterno y los amos del mundo necesitaban al perfecto candidato. Truman sabiendo los pocos escrúpulos de ambos políticos se acercó con aquel proyecto junto con McNeal, ambos prometieron que el joven estaría a salvo y después de ello, el muchacho sería un manso cordero del cual podrían disponer como mejor les pareciera, como Truman lo predijo aceptaron.

Era esa la razón por la cual McNeal fue mucho más escrupuloso al escoger a ese grupo de soldados designados a ese batallón mucho antes de que sus nombres entraran a la lista oficial del ejército. Favela era una clave importante, pero estuvo al borde de la muerte una cinco veces por oponerse a la lavandería. Para sorpresa de McNeal, tomó la palabra "caballeros" pero llamarlos a él y su equipo, por una ocasión en la cual dijo "caballeros…y damas con ustedes: Elizabeth Favela" la mujer estaba completamente drogada y si no fuera por las cuerdas que la amarraban a la silla de acero hubiese caído de ella, apenas podía estar consciente y sus ojos estaban medio cerrados casi todo el tiempo que duro la sesión, en la cual fue conectada a una maquina se apagó la luz y una grabación le narraba una y otra vez la historia que debía decir cuando se le preguntara que había pasado, al principio se resistía y era candidata para morir si no decía la historia tal cual.

-Solo di el discurso, para la audiencia- dijo McNeal- si lo haces bien, no pasara nada, todo estará bien

-Si, caballero- y lo dijo sin problema alguno, tras lo cual el siguiente paso fue ponerle frente al mismo discurso pero esta vez acompañado de imágenes que se relacionaban con la narración, ahora la imagen de su solitario compañero James S. Michael era parte importante, era nombrado como un gran hombre y quien los salvo de perecer en medio de un ataque imprevisto.

Al final, Favela fue a prueba, se le pidió que asesinara a uno de sus soldados

-Bien- dijo McNeal a los tres soldados ahí presentes- haremos una prueba- Favela

-Caballero

-Levantase- la mujer ya no se tambaleaba, caminaba perfectamente y tenía sus reflejos mejorados como si de un gato se tratase, ya no tenía drogas en su sistema ni tampoco estaba presa por la privación de sueño o el hambre y la sed

-Señor- McNeal le extendió un arma 9 milímetros semiautomática

-Ahora, dime…quien es el hombre a tu derecha

-James S. Michael, el hombre que nos salvó la vida

-Muy bien…perfecto y el hombre de tu izquierda

-Freddy Ferch, comandante de operaciones

-Excelente- dio un suspiro de satisfacción mientras le señalaba a un hombre al frente

-¿Conoce a ese hombre?

-Señor…es un soldado de un escuadrón distinto al mío, no lo conozco

-Entonces mátalo- de inmediato Favela apuntó su arma al hombre que solo miraba a McNeal y justo cuando el hombre iba a abrir la boca para pedir piedad por su vida, recibió una bala en medio de los ojos. Dejó el arma en la mesa y se sentó mientras una lagrima recorría su rostro- lectura del chip- pidió el científico mientras observaba ese gesto de sentimiento como una anormalidad

-El chip trabaja a 5 hertz menos de lo que debería- escuchó la voz de uno de sus ayudantes

-Eso explica esta lagrima, hay liberación del sistema límbico, bien hay que aplicarle un choque – un aparato de electrochoques parecido a un grueso bolígrafo negro le fue proporcionado. McNeal lo puso en la frente de la mujer y le dio un electrochoque dejándolo inconsciente y una cicatriz casi imperceptible en la sien derecha.

.

.

.

-Eso es mentira- dijo la Favela alzando la voz, atrayendo sin querer la atención de otros clientes- me acordaría

-Baja la voz- dijo Víctor después de tragar un sorbo a su café expreso

Frente a su mesa, se hallaba la cafetera de oro sólido coronara por un águila con las alas extendidas y la mirada fiera, aquella que alguna vez Samuel Lautrec, Eva e incluso Bra habían contemplado tiempo atrás.

-Recordaría algo así- se recostó en su asiento aun incrédula de lo que escuchaba ¿Cómo podría ella olvidar algo así? de ser verdad involucraba que ella fue engañada, manipulada y su mente ultrajada. Significaba que ella, incluso en ese momento, podía ser una esclava cuando a ellos les diera la gana.

Sentía que toda su piel se tornaba helada, que incluso el color del cuerpo se había ido; las nauseas le invadieron al igual que las lagrimas.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó angustiada- ¿Qué quieren?

-La dominación mundial, un mundo nuevo y renovado…a sus ojos…un mundo perfecto, si es que tal cosa existe

-No te creo nada, lo estas inventando todo- Favela tiró un par de billetes sobre la mesa y se levantó- ¿Cómo demonios nadie se ha dado cuenta de tu supuesta conspiración?- se tragaba las lagrimas de rabia y humillación- No puedo creer que soldados entrenados hayan olvidado algo tan grave en sus vidas…tonterías…- Se dirigía a la puerta cuando Víctor le llamó

-¿Por qué crees que tiene una herida tan llamativa doctora Favela?- La mujer le dirigió una mirada furiosa mientras salía del café llena de angustia y terror.

.

.

.

El centro de investigaciones Skelter Genomics se encontraba a una hora de distancia. Mientras viajaba en su limosina, Truman se quedo dormido. Soñó con su abuelo, se veía siendo niño tratando de entrenar al paso de sus primos, pero nunca lo lograba, la sensación de frustración y odio le invadió de nuevo. Veía a esos niños de cabellos lavandas y la niña peliverde superarlo en todo. Él era un humano sobresaliente, pero nunca sería un saiyajin. Mientras tomaba un descanso pensaba que si, físicamente jamás los igualaría; pero su intelecto era por mucho superior y estaba seguro que un día sería mucho mejor que ellos.

-Hemos llegado señor- le despertó su chofer

No solo fue mejor que ellos, si no que ahora tenía el mundo en sus manos. En la mente de Truman Lautrec el mundo solo era su juego de ajedrez.

Entro a las instalaciones donde, en el consultorio principal, le esperaba Joshep McNeal. Todo era blanco, frio, casi esterilizado, daba la impresión que el traje tan caro que Truman portaba era un signo de contaminación solo por el hecho de que era de color negro.

-Mi estimado Truman Brief- el hombre rubio de ojos grisáceos se levantó para saludarlo con un fuerte abrazo, que fue pobremente correspondido, tras lo cual tomaron asiento

-¿Qué avances tienes?- preguntó Truman secamente

-Favela es la indicada, ha avanzado como debe, no tiene ningún problema con el implante y supero el estrés postraumático.

-Dijiste que ella era la que más problema te dio ¿no es así?

-Pero una vez que aceptó el implante todo fue sobre ruedas, ella es la indicada, en los próximos días comenzara a correr el programa "Guerrero" en ella y así tendrán lo que quieran, el principio de todos los principios… ¿está saliendo tu juego de ajedrez como deseabas?- preguntó mientras se servía un vaso con agua, le ofreció al joven pero aquel se negó

-Está saliendo como debe de ser- se limitó a contestar

-¿Quién soy en tu juego de ajedrez?...siempre me ha gustado pensar que soy el alfil, puedo moverme con más libertad que otras piezas…quisiera ser la reina, pero…tú ya tienes ese papel, protegiendo a tu querido rey: los amos del mundo

-Entonces Favela- cambió el curso de la plática

-…ya comprendí, no quieres hablar de eso…si, Favela, definitivamente…los demás aun tienen conflictos con su chip, solo ella y el candidato estrella han tenido excelentes resultados, definitivamente no puede ser otra.

-Bien, comienza a ser todo lo necesario…tengo que regresar a la corporación

-Recuerda que debes de traer a tu hija el lunes para revisión, su chip es imprescindible, es el mejor que ha funcionado hasta ahora

-…Lo olvidaba, la traeré

-Eso no debes de olvidarlo nunca- le replicó el científico

-A veces olvido que ella existe, además su chip es importante, pero aun secundario para mis planes inmediatos- contestó mientras se levantaba listo para irse.

-No dejes cabos sueltos…es lo que siempre dices…creo que por eso falleció su madre ¿no?...demasiado apego- le miró con esos ojos grisáceos con un toque de cinismo, poco le importaba los crímenes y las muertes que causó, incluyendo la esposa de su amigo

-¿No tienes alguien en quien pensar?- preguntó disgustado Truman, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta con una sonrisa divertida, algo que casi nunca se le veía- ¿No tenias al tal Michell, Milo?

-Miles, se llama Miles y hace mucho que no se qué fue de él…si quieres actualizarte- le dijo tras una carcajada- intentó algo con Chet…y tú deberías buscarte una mujer

-Tengo amigas- replicó con seriedad. En ese momento McNeal supo que no debía continuar insistiendo- traeré a la niña el lunes.

En su juego de ajedrez, todas las jugadas salían tal cual las deseaba, él no era la reina como su amigo le insinuó, aquella pieza que podía moverse por todo el tablero sin ninguna restricción, él era algo superior; era el director, el jugador principal…el arquitecto del mundo, aquel que movía las fichas a su voluntad

.

.

.

Bra estaba en la oficina de su hijo, miraba las fotografías, una de ella era con su difunta esposa, quien falleció de un cáncer de pulmón que acabó con ella en cuestión de meses. Una foto de su nieta, la pequeña Bulma, siendo una bebé recién nacida, su ropa rosada con los logos de la corporación. En todas las fotografías, su hijo salía serio, reservado, como si le disgustara estar ahí; pero él siempre había sido serio, la única vez que le vio sonreír fue en su infancia y después de sus 7 años, todo él pareció cambiar, ni ella ni Samuel sabían que había ocurrido; era este último quien más preocupado estaba por aquella situación, sin embargo Bra le decía que no debía preocuparse, que Truman simplemente tenía el carácter de su abuelo, eso era todo; pero algo muy adentro le decía que su hijo era más que eso, que dentro de él operaba una ambición que nunca conoció. No lo sabía, pero era idéntica a la que su padre tuvo alguna vez.

-Madre ¿Qué haces aquí?- le sacó Truman de sus pensamientos

-Quería preguntarte sobre la alianza con la Orange Corp.

-Ya la concluí, si todo va bien, en unos meses más la absorberemos, solo conservara su nombre; pero será una división nuestra

-Tu padre cumplió ayer seis meses desde su fallecimiento- Truman encendió su computadora e hizo caso omiso al comentario con la frialdad que le caracterizaba- tu media hermana y yo fuimos a su tumba, te avise con anticipación

-No tengo tiempo para los muertos

-¡Era tu padre!- gritó Bra consternada, Truman se detuvo de inmediato y la miro mientras se frotaba las palmas de las manos, según su costumbre antes de teclear en su teclado holográfico

-Tenía que concluir el negocio con la Orange

-Ese hombre se desvivía por ti, quizá él no te llevó por nueve meses dentro, pero estuvo al pendiente de tu crecimiento, tu alimentación, la escuela, te enseño a caminar…

-Sí, era un buen padre…pero ya murió, la vida sigue

-Nunca pensé que fueras de esta forma- contestó indignada

-Mamá… ¿hay algo más en lo que pueda ayudarte?- la mujer se marchó de la oficina furiosa, no quería saber nada más de su hijo, por lo menos en esos momentos.

.

.

-Favela, ya está informada- le dijo Víctor a Susan Ranvier mientras le ayudaba a comer- no lo tomó muy bien. Le afectó demasiado, ni siquiera llegó a trabajar hoy

-Es la clave- contestó Ranvier- ella tiene que estar de nuestro lado…y tenemos las palabras necesarias para ello


	4. Y, el Gen Defectuoso

Este capítulo fue re editado debido a las faltas de ortografía y ciertas palabras redundantes en algunos párrafos. Agradezco a mi amiga Kawaii Destruction, sin cuya ayuda no hubiese tomado este gran paso.

Capitulo 4- Y, el gen defectuoso

El sueño recurrente del corazón latiendo fuera del cuerpo y el cerebro expuesto se hacían cada vez más periódicos, al punto que debía tomar varias pastillas para lograr dormir, sin ellas aquellas imágenes la perseguían sin cesar. Desde el día que Victor le reveló la verdad, que aun se negaba a creer, no podía conciliar el sueño; incluso pensó en hacerse un estudio para ver si en realidad en su corazón existía un marcapasos; pero sí en realidad la vigilaban no tenía ninguna buena excusa para justificar tal reacción o buscar un marcapaso en ella, pues se suponía debía tenerlo luego entonces no había razón para tal estudio

¿Por qué ella?... ¿cuál era el bien general tan ansiado? …¿Cuál era su papel?

Favela se quedaba sentada en la cama con ideas absurdas pasando por su mente, no deseaba ser el títere de nadie, no quería volver a una guerra sin cuartel, deseaba saber si realmente el marcapasos estaba dirigiendo su corazón, llevó sus dedos índice y medio a su carótida derecha comenzó a contar durante un minuto, eran 72 latidos, lo volvió a hacer y fueron 72 latidos exactamente, el corazón varía en los latidos no podía repetirse, un tercer y cuarto minuto se hicieron angustiantes, 72 latidos, tenía miedo, transpiraba, su corazón debía agitarse pero seguía en ese número, solo un pensamiento se detuvo en su atribulado cerebro "Victor tiene razón" se recostó en la cama llena de artículos académicos, apagó la lámpara de mesa quedándose en completa oscuridad.

El juego en el tablero de mesa apenas había comenzado, no sabía que muchos años atrás, antes de que ella naciera, que Victor o tan siquiera Ranvier, aquel juego de poder o dominación ya había comenzado a planearse, más aun, incluso de que el ejecutor actual naciera, un hombre cuya existencia era improbable, cuyo padre, debido a su condición de experimento debía morir.

.

.

.

Vegeta entrenaba en la cámara de gravedad, solo ahí era libre, así había sido siempre, ese lugar que era su espacio, podía olvidar que Bulma había muerto y que ahora estaba solo, que aquella otra persona que le complementaba se había ido.

En ocasiones no podía evitar pensar cuando Bulma aun vivía y, a últimas fechas pensaba en la última gran pelea que tuvieron: fue por Truman.

Recordaba que el niño estaba sentado en el jardín, en sus pequeñas manos tenía una pieza de ajedrez de oro solido en forma de dragón con una corona encima, representaba al rey, la pieza máxima. El saiyajin cruzaba por el jardín en busca de la mujer, no recordaba porque, vio al niño con la pieza de oro en las manos y la mirada perdida en alguna parte. El príncipe miró a su nieto sin decir nada

-Abuelo- le llamó mientras se levantaba- ¿conoces a Dios?

-… ¿Dende?- preguntó sin mirarlo- si, lo conozco- aun pensaba en la búsqueda de su mujer

-¿Eso es todo?- preguntó el niño con cierta desilusión, el saiyajin puso atención de inmediato

-¿Cómo que si eso es todo?...

-Un nameku que no tiene idea de lo que sucede en el mundo…me dijo que ni siquiera puede escuchar las oraciones, entonces eso es todo…no hay castigo mientras estas aquí el ser humano está solo, cualquiera puede dominarlo, él no puede hacer nada…hasta mi padre podría derrotarlo…y él es muy débil…y no es muy listo, es un conformista…mi papá le ora todos los días…es tan estúpido

-No deberías llamar a tu padre así- le dijo Vegeta con seriedad

-¿Por qué? es la verdad, es un idiota…tú lo sabes, yo lo sé…mi madre lo sabe, pero ignora ese detalle…Dios no existe, el mundo puede estar en las manos de cualquiera abuelo…cualquiera-observó el dragón en sus manos- ¿Por qué abuelo? – le miro interrogadoramente y en la mente de Vegeta solo se le cruzo una pregunta, algo inesperado, abrupto que salió de su boca

-Truman… ¿odias a tu padre?- por un momento la respuesta del niño le hizo recordar a un Vegeta que él mismo había olvidado, a aquel niño saiyajin rencoroso y egoísta al servicio de un tirano como Freezer

-Si- dijo con un halo de aborrecimiento en su voz- es débil y me transmitió su debilidad genética…no puedo estar a la par de mis primos, no puedo entrenar más de cinco minutos. Mi padre me transmitió sus genes defectuosos…de no ser así…podría ser igual que mis primos…ojala hubiera sido hijo tuyo y de mi abuela…

-Nunca vuelvas a decir esas tonterías…- y entonces el saiyajin olvido la razón principal por la cual estaba buscando a Bulma. Concluyó que el niño, al darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de Kami Sama, comenzó a pensar y analizar cosas más allá de las que debía; aquello fue un catalizador, Truman nunca debió saber algo así.

Le dijo a Bulma que el niño nunca debió conocer a Dende, al menos no de la manera en que lo hizo, la abuela replicó que no había nada de malo en ello, que ella podía llevarlo con Dende y con quien quisiera; Vegeta no dijo nada más, salió de la habitación. Bulma no entendía ese enfado absurdo; pero era por una simple razón: el príncipe se veía reflejado en el niño.

Truman no heredó ninguna habilidad física saiyajin, sobresalía sobre otros niños; pero ante la casta de los herederos saiyajin era débil. Pero el cerebro del pequeño, su mente era puramente saiyajin, pensaba y actuaba como un digno heredero de la realeza de Vegeta, en verdad si el niño hubiera sido su hijo, hubiera sido un digno príncipe del planeta; pero no lo era…el niño era su nieto y el planeta Vegeta no existía más.

Solo Vegeta entendía el potencial de la mente de Truman, lo que podía proponerse, lo que en sus posibilidades estaba hacer y en la tierra aquello era demasiado. Tenía una mente calculadora, una ambición voraz y casi brutal por tenerlo todo, mirando a su alrededor, analizando cada cosa; el niño era sin duda un saiyajin en mente y espíritu. El hecho de descubrir que nada en la tierra lo detendría impactaba más allá de lo que Bulma se imaginaba, desataba al monstruo saiyajin que ella misma logro calmar; pero irónicamente colaboró en desatar a otro quizá aun más fiero, esa era la razón por la cual Vegeta estaba molesto ese día; pero su mujer nunca lo entendió.

Era probable que la carga genética de Truman fuera casi completamente saiyajin, excepto por el gen que heredó de su padre, el que lo hacía un varón, era un freno…un freno necesario. De lo contrario la mente maquiavélica de Truman con la resistencia incontenible de un saiyajin sería el final de la tierra, el niño acabaría con lo que él jamás pudo terminar, la conquista de la tierra.

El dichoso gen "Y" lo detenía, Truman tuvo noción de ello desde los siete años, quizá era una de las razones por las cuales su padre no le agradaba. Aunque lo negara, en ese gen estaba toda la historia de los hombres Lautrec, aunque en el resto de los genes, o al menos de su gran mayoría, estaba escrita la historia saiyajin, sobre expresada al máximo.

Vegeta no cruzó más de tres frases con Samuel Lautrec, tal vez cuatro; para el príncipe el pobre diablo que tenia por nuero no sabía su importancia y el freno que causo en un hombre con el potencial de su nieto.

Cada año que pasaba Truman se hacía más distante, frio y calculador; para Bulma y para Bra, se hacía cada vez más parecido al abuelo; sin embargo el abuelo sabía que no se hacía parecido a él tal cual era ahora; se hacía parecido al saiyajin sanguinario recién llegado a la tierra; pero era algo que ninguna de las dos quería ver, en especial Bulma; para ella era el nieto que mejor representaba a la corporación capsula.

El niño lo admiraba por alguna razón, algo que no entendía. A diferencia de Bulma, para Vegeta no había distinción entre sus cuatro nietos; pero Truman era el que más le llamaba la atención, era del que más debía estar pendiente porque un día algo grande pasaría con él, solo el tiempo le diría si sería algo bueno o malo.

Sentado en la cama observaba las fotografías, en ellas veía a su bisnieta, la única al momento; Truman jamás le ponía atención, era como si su nieto fuera la encarnación del orgullo saiyajin, seguía sus pasos sin siquiera saberlo o al menos eso creía.

Vegeta vigilaba al nieto favorito, los iros y veniros, las indiferencias, el anillo en forma de dragón de oro. Algo traía entre manos, algo grave, poderoso, algo que quería saber; pero jamás le preguntaría y Truman nunca le diría, solo Kami sabía porque.

Era lunes, Truman debía llevar a su hija al médico, aquello significaba una cosa, llevarla con McNeal para la revisión de su chip. Era un secreto, por lo tanto Truman tenía que llevarla en persona sin nadie más como testigo. Esta era una de las cosas que el heredero de la corporación más odiaba, sin duda si le dieran a escoger entre pasar tiempo de calidad con su padre entre unos minutos con su hija, escogería lo primero. La tenía entre sus brazos, la niña dormía; pero él estaba tenso. No le gustaba tenerla abrazada, tampoco le gustaba estar con ella; pero la niña tenía el chip más avanzado.

A las cinco horas de nacida, McNeal, con el permiso de Truman, puso el mejor chip en el lóbulo frontal, habían pasado 14 meses desde ese tiempo. Hasta el momento controlaban sus ciclos de sueño

-Mi padre me dijo que estuvo despierta llorando una noche- dijo Truman sentado en uno de los muebles del laboratorio- se supone que no debería despertarse

-Los niños tienen cólico, pesadillas…hay cosas que aun no sabemos realmente, es normal que lloren de vez en cuando- replicó el científico

-¿Cómo está el chip?- preguntó el hombre

-En excelentes condiciones y tu hija está bien de salud…se que te importa mucho

-No me salgas con sarcasmos estúpidos- dijo Truman alzando la voz- yo no quería hijos, si accedí a tener a esta niña es porque no confiaba en nadie más que en mi mismo para vigilarla

-¿Te hiciste la vasectomía?- preguntó en tono de broma

-Basta...te dije que la niña, no la quería…no la quería, nunca quise tener hijos, solo te quitan el tiempo, tengo cosas que hacer, negocios, reuniones y esta niña me está aniquilando el tiempo

-Truman, por favor, es tu hija…es tu sangre…qué bueno que no fui hijo tuyo

-Solo ve que este tranquila, que duerma toda la noche, no quiero interrupciones si tengo que dormir o si llevo a una amiga a casa

Truman jamás se asinceraba tanto a menos que estuviese estresado y lo único que estresaba tanto al metódico amo del mundo era estar con su hija.

-El chip está yendo bien, en unos meses anunciaremos que experimentamos en ratas…ya estoy escuchando a la junta de bio ética, buenos para nada, solo estorban a la ciencia en lugar de ayudar…pensaba prestarle el nombre a Marley de nuevo si no te importa…

-Lo que tú creas conveniente

Vegeta vio llegar a su nieto junto con la niña en cuanto pudo se la dio a la niñera y subió a su habitación, se le notaba hosco, molesto y que había pasado el peor momento de su vida. Le recordaba a él, demasiado…Truman sin duda, a pesar su gen Y humano, el freno que llamaba su abuelo, estaba al borde de realizar la conquista del mundo.

El hombre subió a cambiarse, tenía una reunión con los amos del mundo. McNeal estaría ahí, se reunirían en el complejo de negocios mundial. Siete de los ahí reunidos eran grandes empresarios y magnates a excepción del investigador; pero siendo un lunes el complejo estaría lleno y a nadie le interesaba quien estaba ahí; para la prensa era aburrido un lunes común en el complejo, fue por eso que lo escogieron, que mejor lugar para esconderse que a plena luz del día y cuando todo el mundo los veía. El miembro más antiguo de los Amos del Mundo sugirió la idea, decía que era una práctica hecha en muchas ocasiones en los tiempos de la existencia de un subgrupo conocido como "Los caballeros de la luz" destruido una generación atrás.

-Doy inicio a la reunión

-Novus Ordum Seclorum- se escucho al unisonó

-El nuevo orden de las eras- dijo Truman L. Brief mientras que, de una bolsita de tela color marrón, sacó un tres granos de maíz, a continuación vertió un poco de aceite de olivo y le dieron una copa de vino tinto, la cual vertió por encima, a continuación se le brindo un pequeño martillo con el cual dio un golpe muy suave en un los granos. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, era obvio y evidente que estaban cerca de lograr sus planes por medio del internamente llamado "Dragón de oro".

Era la primera ceremonia del "Nuevo orden de las eras" en muchos años, más años que la vida del propio Truman. Tras quince minutos el científico McNeal estaba exponiendo el tema del chip cerebral en el lóbulo frontal en un sujeto de estudio conocido como Elizabeth Favela, en aquella exposición, McNeal daba a conocer que en cualquier momento podrían activar su cerebro ya que estaba lista. Su estrés postraumático fue superado y lo mejor era activarlo en los próximos días, ya que estaban en un rango de tiempo esencial

-Es cierto, interrumpió- Fitzgerald-las elecciones serán en menos de un año, el candidato estrella ha comenzado su campaña, será el próximo rey del mundo…

-Hicimos una encuesta- segundo una mujer- es el candidato favorito entre el sector norte y occidental

-También parte del sur- completo un anciano

-Debemos de hacer que esas encuestas se diseminen por el resto del mundo- interrumpió Truman- manipularlas según lo necesitamos, si estamos en el Sur… será favorito en el Sur, en el este será el favorito en el este, no es tan difícil de producir una mentira…estamos en un momento del tiempo en el cual las mentiras que producimos superan por mucho a la realidad…y a sus creadores…si decimos que nuestro candidato es el primero en las encuestas lo será, usaremos lo que esté a nuestro alcance, todos los medios televisivos, radio, periódico…

-Así será hecho

-La historia nos exonerara

-La historia no debe saber de nosotros- dijo Truman con autoridad- nunca deben saber de nosotros. El candidato estrella debe subir en las preferencias y debemos preparar a nuestra guerrera

.

.

.

Favela estaba deprimida, se encontraba en el comedor tomando una taza con café, era su hora libre. No se dio cuenta del momento en que un compañero suyo, un médico neurólogo militar, se sentó a su lado.

Comenzaron a platicar de banalidades hasta que Favela preguntó porque estaba tan contento últimamente

-Seré padre

-Vaya felicidades

-…si, nos costó mucho dinero…hemos solicitado a una niña, ojos marrón, con el color de piel de mi madre, una deportista nata, inteligente- Favela le miro desconcertada

-¿No tienes problemas con esas clínicas de programación genética?

-Bueno pues, mi hija tendrá lo mejor de mi carga genética y la de su madre, casi nunca se enfermera, no habrá problemas congénitos…será un ser humano modelo, no habrá sorpresas

-Pero eso era la emoción de tener un hijo- replicó Favela- tu aportación en la humanidad, sin saber realmente que pasara con ello

-Sí, Favela- contestó con sarcasmo- justo lo que necesita la humanidad…los asesinos en serie, genocidas

-Esos no vienen de la genética y lo sabes

-Pues tiene que ver y si mis hijos no serán parte de algo tan macabro como eso, pues vale la pena mi inversión

-De cualquier manera felicidades Jeff

.

.

.

Vegeta estaba sentando en la sala, no veía nada en particular, la televisión permanecía encendida. Algo dentro de sí le decía que algo significante estaba por pasar y que su nieto estaba inmiscuido en ello ¿Por qué no creerlo? Truman tenía el instinto y la ambición propio no solo de su raza, si no de su familia, la ambición por tenerlo todo, tal como su padre y el padre de este, tenía la capacidad para mentir sin remordimientos y la incapacidad para sentir, no tenía ninguna empatía por nadie, no la tuvo por su madre y su media hermana cuando su padre falleció, no la tenía por su hija cuando su esposa murió tres meses después de su nacimiento. No sintió pesar por ninguna de esas muertes, su vida no cambio a pesar de que se trataba de personas importantes en su vida…se trataba de su esposa y su padre, pero parecía que eso no lo afectó en lo absoluto.

La inteligencia de Truman era la perfecta unión entre la humana y la saiyajin, era probablemente el primer hibrido cuyos genes eran casi por completo saiyajin, quien sabría si sus sospechas eran correctas; pero sabía muy bien que el joven tenía el poder para ver las debilidades de sus enemigos, la paciencia en la observación. Lo supo cuando siendo tan joven le describió a su abuelo la serie de defectos que rodeaban a Samuel Lautrec, así como describió como su padre lo hizo débil al darle un gen humano defectuoso. Deducía no solo como un adulto, si no como un adulto con una capacidad de deducción envidiable, a partir de sus 17 años, el adolescente que hasta ese momento era abierto con su abuelo se cerró por completo. No fue algo que el príncipe Vegeta extrañara; pero en realidad si le llamaba la atención; aun así a veces parecía que el muchacho quería compartirle un secreto; pero no podía.

El único temor que Truman sentía ante alguien era a su abuelo, era la misma persona que admiraba en el mundo, no sabía exactamente que llevo a su abuelo a abandonar la idea de conquistar la tierra y volverse un hombre de paz; pero estaba seguro que, si su abuelo supiera su papel en la historia del orbe, le aceptaría no solo como descendiente, sino como un digno hijo suyo.


	5. El francotirador

Capitulo 5- El Francontirador

Bulma falleció un par de meses después de la boda de Truman. Un infarto al miocardio fue lo que dijeron; pero la realidad fue otra… fue asesinada por error; pero como decirle eso a su abuelo y al resto de su familia.

Estaba en el trabajo cuando McNeal le hablo para decirle que su abuela había fallecido, en aquel momento sintió su corazón detenerse, preguntó cómo era posible que él supiera del fallecimiento de su abuela y le hablo de un accidente, su respiración se hizo rauda, un nudo se formó en su garganta

-¿Quién lo sabe?

-Nadie- contestó con temor-está aquí conmigo, en el laboratorio sur…fue un error, no entiendo que…- Truman colgó, había salido de su oficina de inmediato tomó su auto y en un par de minutos ya estaba en el sur de la ciudad. Contemplaba el cuerpo inerte de su abuela en el medio del salón, a su lado su acompañante, un anciano de unos 70 años con él que pensaba cerrar un trato y en una tercera camilla un hombre de mediana edad que llevaba apenas unos días como chofer de la corporación.

Todo fue un plan bien diseñado, Truman no confiaba en el señor Gigs, estaba seguro que el tipo les traería problemas y lo mejor era sacarlo del juego; McNeal pensó que sería la mejor oportunidad para probar el programa guerrero en el chip, buscó a uno de los ex soldados, un policía francotirador. Bulma estaba segura de que su trato estaba cerrado, subieron a su limosina, el policía estaba en el techo de un edificio esperando. Bulma y Gigs se encontraban en la limosina; la orden directa del chip era matar al anciano; pero algo salió mal el hombre disparo no solo contra Gigs sino contra Bulma y el chofer, el auto choco contra un muro. La vigilancia de McNeal detectó el error y pronto fueron a sacar los cadáveres y dieron aviso al científico. Se montó una escena falsa de un conductor ebrio, el auto fue retirado de inmediato, las placas fueron cambiadas, nadie nunca sabría lo que en realidad paso.

Truman estaba enfrente del cuerpo de su abuela, un traje de satín, blusa blanca, collar de perlas, como la había visto tantas veces; pero había un agujero de bala en el medio de su pecho, una bala que atravesó su corazón, había sangre en aquella blusa blanca, olor a sangre y pólvora. Todo él se estremeció, la furia lo invadió, pidió ver al hombre que lo hizo. Mc Neal lo llevo corredor tras corredor mientras hablaba diciendo que no entendía lo que sucedía. Al fin llegaron, el hombre estaba en una silla, la mirada serena, perdida en la nada, Truman le miro y mientras McNeal hablaba, Truman sin perder el tiempo, se abalanzo contra aquel hombre sosteniendo con ambas manos el grueso y musculoso cuello del asesino de su abuela, impávido, el policía tan solo miraba a su atacante

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó McNeal impresionado sin saber qué hacer

El francotirador estaba rojo, Truman trataba de asfixiarlo sin éxito, tras cinco minutos se rindió

-¿Qué esperabas? es un Marine, está entrenado para soportar eso y más…tú no eres muy fuerte que digamos- pero no escuchaba a su cómplice, la furia lo invadía, necesitaba vengarse, necesitaba destruirlo y pulverizarlo, que no quedara ningún rastro. De inmediato visualizó la pistola 9 mm semiautomática que colgaba de una de las fundas de uno de los guardaespaldas del científico, la tomó de inmediato y descargo las balas contra el francotirador, una a una, como si fuera en cámara lenta bala por bala, comenzando en el abdomen, agujereando el pecho y terminando en la cabeza, el francotirador murió de inmediato.

-¡Imbécil!-grito McNeal- dañaste el chip- Truman le apuntó a la cara y apretó el gatillo, pero ni una bala salió de ahí, el científico retrocedió un par de pasos incrédulo ante lo que acababa de pasar- Amigo- dijo temblando- calma- la mirada desorbitada, la respiración rauda, estaba fuera de sí- suelta el arma…dámela, eso es…todo el mundo afuera y tú- le dijo al guardaespaldas que perdió la pistola- esto no se quedara así-una vez que estuvieron solos, Truman tomó asiento frente al cadáver, su rostro había cambiado, ni el mismo sabía que sucedió.

-Omitiré el hecho de que intentaste matarme…eres mi amigo, no es fácil…tu abuela

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó confundido

-Si lo hubieras mantenido vivo…

-¡Cállate!...Esa mujer era mi abuela…ella me enseño mucho de lo que se… parte de lo que soy es por ella, me enseño la realidad sobre la vida…sobre Dios ¿Qué le voy a decir a mi abuelo?... ¿qué le voy a decir a mi abuelo?

-…Nada- dijo el médico con seriedad- nadie dirá nada, se puede montar un escenario…un infarto, podemos retirar la bala de su cuerpo, tengo un material nuevo regenerara su piel, nos apuraremos…la dejaremos en su oficina, está cerca de las oficinas de la corporación, tu abuelo no se dará cuenta, nadie lo sabrá…quiero saber ¿Qué pensabas al apuntarme con el arma?- preguntó con seriedad

-No lo sé…quería acabar con todos- de inmediato, McNeal tomo una bala de una caja especial que tenía escondida en su escritorio, tomo una magnun y cargo la bala dentro de ella, una vez terminado extendió el arma a Truman- ¿Qué es esto?

-…Quieres acabar con la raíz del problema ¿no es así? Es una bala de adamantium , la misma bala que mato a la madre de Samuel Lautrec, la misma bala que lo hirió de muerte, la única bala que puede matar a un saiyajin, úsala en Ranvier, porque estoy seguro que ella es el trasfondo de todo…el chip trabaja como un móvil, ondas…alguien intervino esas ondas y las cambio, solo espero que tu ola de furia y venganza no haya destruido el chip…solo así descubriremos quien intervino- Truman se puso de pie, tomó el arma y la dejo en el escritorio

-Si en verdad ella, de alguna forma, está detrás de la muerte de mi abuela…esta bala le volara el cráneo, pero no la disparare…buscare mi venganza, tenlo por seguro, su determinación apretara el gatillo

Los funerales fueron llevados a cabo con todo el lujo que la líder de la corporación ameritaba. Vegeta no asistió, pero fue visto merodeando el cementerio donde ahora descansaba la mujer que le hizo cambiar su punto de vista, la humana vulgar que le dio un hogar, dos hijos y le dio algo que todo el tiempo pensó aborrecer: humanidad. Ella, la única mujer que le comprendía, que seguía su ritmo, su forma de ser. Era como si el universo mismo confabulara para ponerla en su camino.

Truman no vio a su abuelo por semanas, no se atrevió a decirle nada. Cuando finalmente regresó no habló ni permitía que le hablaran sobre la muerte de Bulma y si le preguntaban cómo se sentía el tan solo daba la media vuelta y se iba.

Un mes después, McNeal tenía repuestas, la intervención de las ondas vino de una habitación en el sector sur de la ciudad, en la habitación de un joven: Paul Lane.

Se encontraba a las afueras de ciudad del oeste, en un departamento humilde diseñado para estudiantes de escasos recursos. Paul Lane, al igual que Truman había encontrado toda la información de los amos del mundo por internet, desde ese entonces se convirtió en el seguidor de LaGrange, aun cuando no la conocía y solo había una foto de ella; pero para él era como conocerla de toda la vida, compartía sus ideas y deseaba haber nacido 20 años atrás tan solo para ser parte de su equipo y tener la oportunidad de participar en sus operaciones, lo único que podía hacer era seguirla, como un discípulo 20 años después continuara con sus preceptos. Realizó una investigación completa y tenía todo el proyecto completo acerca de unas antenas al norte de la capital del oeste que al parecer monitoreaban el estado del tiempo; pero en realidad se trataba de un complejo por el cual se mandaban ondas a dispositivos, chips implantados en soldados y por fin había encontrado a uno, un soldado con un chip implantado. Paul construyó todo un equipo casero con el cual interfería con las ondas, sabía muy bien que el chip del soldado estaba muy activo, mandaría una onda con su equipo para interferir con lo que sea que fuera que le estaban ordenando, lo que Paul Lane no sabía era que interfirió con la orden de matar a Digs y que su intervención, en realidad, ordenaba matar a todos los ocupantes de la limosina. Estaba seguro que vendrían a buscarlo para matarlo, por eso no le tomó desprevenido los golpes en la puerta en la madrugada, el que la puerta se abriera de un empujón y unos hombres en trajes caros se acercaran a él

-Larga vida a Michel LaGrange- Truman rio divertido

-¿Conoces a LaGrange?... ¿su verdadero nombre?

-No diré nada-dijo el joven con decisión, mientras McNeal miraba el dispositivo que había intervenido con su señal, una serie de antenas de 50 cm en una base de hierro, con solo tres botones para controlarla, Truman miro la fotografía de Susan Ranvier siendo joven

-Susan Ranvier, eso ya lo sé mucho antes de que tu lo supieras- dijo Truman sin emoción alguna mientras tomaba entre sus manos la fotografía-¿ves a esta mujer aquí? Está en una clínica, en una silla de ruedas…no puede moverse, no como antes al menos…ni siquiera sabe lo que hiciste y aunque lo supiera no le importaría

-Eso no importa- contestó el eufórico muchacho quien por primera vez sentía correr la adrenalina por las venas- LaGrange lo hubiera aprobado

-Muchacho idiota, LaGrange solo era una chica enojada y se aprovecho de los adeptos y las ideas de otro hombre…Simon Spade…estoy seguro que nunca escuchaste hablar de él ¿o sí?

-Mientes- gritó Paul Lane mientras se ponía a la defensiva, listo para lo que fuera a suceder

-Simon Spade no figura, porque los que escribieron la historia que tú oportunamente leíste en internet, son seguidores de Ranvier…ella lo mando a matar porque lo consideraba un estorbo, ella tan solo tomó sus ideas como excusa…tu heroína es una farsante

-¡Mientes!- gritó el joven desesperado

-Nunca miento- sentencio Truman mientras arrojaba la fotografía de la mujer al piso, destruyendo su cristal en pedazos- llevemos todo, Paul Lane tiene una idea equivocada de las cosas…tenemos que mostrarle la realidad de las cosas…y el alcance de su interferencia

Paul Lane, fue llevada a una cómoda habitación, tenía todos los lujos y comodidades a excepción de que no podía comunicarse con el exterior, atrás quedo la celda fría y gris que tenía en mente, no lo entendía, por varios días estuvo en aislamiento, sin saber que sucedería, sin embargo olvidaba todo aquello a la hora de la comida, le servían alimentos exquisitos que nunca más volvería a probar. La primera vez, cuando le preguntaron que deseaba comer, Paul dijo que deseaba una langosta al termidor y un postre con el chocolate más fino, pensaba que le traerían un plato con la peor comida en la tierra; pero el joven se sorprendió al ver como la comida era la mejor que había probado en toda su vida.

Dos semanas después, justo antes de que Paul Lane comenzara a enloquecer pensando que tenían preparado para él, Truman Brief y McNeal abrieron la puerta

-¿cómodo?- preguntó el científico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones, Truman apagó la pantalla plasma

-McNeal… ¿sabes esa historia del científico que inventó una maquina que no podía controlar?

-No…cuéntamela- dijo con un muy fingido interés

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?- pregunto Paul a la defensiva. Truman camino al otro extremo de la habitación y se sentó en una silla de madera.

-En los tiempos cuando comenzaba a planearse la dominación mundial, los amos del mundo dieron abrigo a un joven inventor, él les dio grandes inventos, los planos de la computadora, las reglas del internet, el hombre invento la luz…era un sujeto solitario, nunca se caso, su vida eran sus inventos, envejeció inventando, su ultima invención la probo en su departamento , era un anciano probando una maquina que podía producir terremotos, una vez que la encendió, no pudo detenerla y la maquina comenzó a vibrar y todo el edificio con él y la calle…y la manzana…el anciano desesperado llamó a emergencias pidiendo ayuda porque no sabía cómo detener la maquina…esta historia nos enseña que a veces se inventan cosas sin que los propios inventores sepan cómo funcionan

-¿De qué va a eso?- preguntó Lane

-Tus pequeñas antenas- grito McNeal- hicieron que el francotirador matara a tres personas y no solo a uno como estaba previsto

-Mi intervención era para sabotear sus planes- vocifero el joven aun incrédulo ante lo que le acusaban, mienten- mientras Lane hablaba, McNeal susurró a su reloj de pulsera, al instante un hombre fornido vestido de blanco dejo en medio de la mesa de la sala, justo frente a la pantalla de plasma un arma Barrett 82A1, un poderoso rifle de acero negro usado por los francotiradores, ocupaba casi toda la mesa, Lane pensaba que en algún momento el peso del arma destrozaría el cristal de la aparente frágil mesa de centro, se fijo en el bipode que lo sostenían, parecía sacado de algún tipo de juego de mecano; pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue el manubrio para cargarla, parecía estar modificado y tener una cámara mirando al francotirador, estaba justamente a un lado de la mira de manera que no estorbaba la visión

-Debemos mostrarte el video entonces- Truman encendió de nuevo la pantalla plasma y Paul Lane vio como un hombre blanco de rasgos duros, tomaba posición en lo que parecía ser una azotea en un edificio alto, repentinamente una imagen se agregó a la derecha, Paul se dio cuenta que era el blanco del francotirador, la mira era potente sin duda, podía ver a un anciano, entonces la imagen se centró en su cabeza. Lane estaba absorto mirando aquellas imágenes, el francotirador se desconcentro unos 10 segundos, la imagen de la cabeza del anciano se hizo a un lado dejando ver el medio de la imagen el hombro de una mujer. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, la cara del francotirador lucía confundida, entonces su cara tomó decisión una vez más. La imagen de la mira se centró en la cabeza del anciano, hubo un disparo, antes de que la acompañante y el chofer se dieran cuenta de que sucedía, hubo un segundo disparo justo al corazón de la mujer y dos segundos más tarde un tercer disparo entre los ojos del chofer de la limosina. La cámara que miraba hacia él francontirador dejo ver la gris azotea, la cámara de la mira se levantó y todo quedo en negro.

-¿Te fijaste en los segundos de indecisión del franco tirador?- Lane, impactado asintió, transpiraba, sentía la ropa empapada en sudor…el aire acondicionado comenzaba a darle un frio brutal, en su mente comenzaba a figurar lo que podía hacer sucedido, un caos se formó en ella- son de cuando mandaste tu señal de "interferencia"…la idea era matar al anciano y hacerlo parecer un atentado contra Bulma Brief por parte de él

-Mataste a Bulma Brief- agregó Truman con frialdad- la mujer que patrocinaba tu beca de ingeniería ¿sabías que ella revisaba a sus patrocinados? No escogía a cualquiera, por lo general eran personas que ella consideraba prometedoras y que aportarían algo bueno al mundo…y uno de ellos fuiste tú, ella creyó en ti

-¿Cómo se que es cierto?... ¿cómo se que fue mi intervención?- preguntó el joven con un halo de esperanza de que aquello aun fuera una mentira

-La hora- contesto McNeal con firmeza- retrocede- dijo al reloj

-¿A qué hora mandaste la señal?- preguntó el científico

-A las cuatro de la tarde-La imagen apareció de nuevo esta vez con la hora, minutos y segundos corriendo y siendo eternos a la vez "16 hrs 12 min 10 seg" primer disparo "16 hras 12 min 12 seg" segundo disparo "16 hrs 12 min 14 seg" tercer disparo, muy en el fondo Paul Lane sabía que era el autor de aquello. En efecto, aplicó para una de las tres becas que Bulma Brief daba a jóvenes de recursos limitados que querían estudiar en la universidad y la ganó, había hablado con ella por medio de una webcam, su primera impresión fue que era una dama bondadosa y sin duda haría todo por ella en agradecimiento…pero la mató.

-¿sabes quién soy, Paul?

-Truman Brief- entendía ahora porque el amo de todo amo estaba ahí en persona, no era por su intervención, esa tenía una menor importancia, pudieron silenciarlo y desaparecerlo sin ningún problema; pero había matado a su abuela y su intervención tomo una importancia de dimensiones monstruosas, que ni siquiera sabía lo que entendía…su buena intención era loable, pero desato un caos. -¿Qué me harán?- pensaba en una bala entrando en su cerebro y destruirlo en pedazos, pensaba en torturas, su desaparición sin que su familia supiera de él, su cuerpo pudriéndose en algún lugar desconocido o cremado y esparcido en el medio de un desierto inhóspito; pero no era esa angustia lo que le removía más. Era esa sensación de culpa, esa sensación que le rebanaba los sesos, que le carcomía el corazón. Como única respuesta Truman Brief y Joseph McNeal abandonaron la habitación dejando al joven solo durante dos semanas.

Durante ese tiempo, Paul Lane no convivía con la soledad, convivía con la culpa, poco importaban los lujos de ese departamento, la comida suculenta ni la comodidad. Había causado la muerte de una buena mujer en pos de una buena causa, para ser aceptado dentro de la ideología de Susan Ranvier, una mujer que ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

Los amos del mundo no tenían injerencia en la operación de lo que sucedió, pero él no podía saberlo. Deseaba volver al pasado a detenerse, deseaba regresar a ese momento en que construyó las antenas que mandaban ondas de interferencia y despedazarla en miles de pedazos, deseaba interferir con la idea que la llevó a construirla. Mató a una buena mujer y por ello merecía morir, merecía un tiro en la cabeza, en el pecho o entre los ojos como cualquiera de esas víctimas, la última semana lloraba todas las noches, dejo de dormir; para cuando Truman y McNeal regresaron encontraron a un hombre destruido se había descuidado en el aspecto personal, tenía una barba mal cuidada, no se había bañado en días, había bajado de peso, los ojos inflamados, rojos.

-Mátenme- imploró de rodillas al verlo- pongan una bala en mi cerebro, déjenme morir…no merezco estar vivo, mate a la mujer que creyó en mí, mate a un hombre que solo hacía su trabajo…quiero morir- la voz se le quebraba, lloro amargamente. Truman sonreía complacido, esa era su venganza, había quebrantando la mente de un adepto de Ranvier, a tal grado de que ahora pedía su muerte

-Eres un hombre prometedor- dijo Truman en un tono comprensivo pocas veces escuchado en él- mi abuela creyó en ti…en su memoria, lo mejor que puedo hacer es creer en ti, Paul Lane eres un hombre bueno, pero te metiste en algo que no puedes comprender…-aquel aun arrodillado con la cabeza gacha solo asintió- el doctor McNeal puede borrarte la memoria y hacerte olvidar que sabes de los amos del mundo y que causaste la muerte de mi abuela y ese hombre inocente y seguir con tu vida normal…nunca sabrás de Ranvier ni tendrás el deseo de buscarla, tan solo serás un hombre de bien que continuara el legado de mi abuela…porque ella creyó en ti- les miro con esperanza, significaba matar a Paul Lane y resucitarlo nuevo, limpio y renovado, sin culpa alguna, sin indicios, sin curiosidad.

Acepto sin dudarlo, le fue instalado un chip que le borró toda memoria de su intervención en los hechos, y le instaló una nueva en donde ni siquiera investigó sobre Susan Ranvier, donde no tenía noción de los amos del mundo, se le cambio de escuela, se le consiguieron nuevos amigos y le retiraron la curiosidad por el mundo que le rodeaba.

En cierta forma, Truman Brief, mató a Paul Lane y con ello consolidó su venganza.

Era un recuerdo ya, Truman tenía a Paul Lane trabajando en una división de la corporación encargada en la fabricación de naves espaciales, se regía por el dicho de tener a los amigos cerca y a los enemigos aun más, aunque Paul ya no era nada de eso.

Sentado en su oficina, levantó el teléfono

-Comienza el programa guerrero- y colgó

Minutos después el teléfono de una deprimida y angustiada Elizabeth Favela sonó, timbraba rechinando, como si pidiera impetuosamente ser contestado

-Favela- dijo ella de mala gana

-Elizabeth Favela

-¿Quién habla?

-¿Quisiera usted… entrar al programa guerrero?- sintió una paz interior inmediata, una sensación de bienestar que nunca antes había sentido

-Caballero- y una gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro


	6. Revelaciones de un moribundo

Capitulo 6- Revelaciones de un moribundo

Bra Brief recordaba muy bien el día que Samuel conoció a su hijo, ella dormía y él no pudo estar el día de su nacimiento por cuestiones de negocios, era un doce de diciembre cuando Truman y Samuel se vieron por primera vez recordaba a ese hombre maravilloso sentando junto a ella con el recién nacido en brazos diciéndole

-Hola mamá- en ese fragmento del tiempo, Bra pensó en lo mucho que se parecían y que meses antes rogó por la vida de su hijo, para que ella no le abortara, pues como le dijo, el niño no se tenía la culpa de lo que sucedió entre ellos. Fue muy tranquilizador cuando supo que su hijo formaría parte de sus vidas. Por eso para ella era casi increíble que su hijo no manifestara ni un ápice de dolor tras su muerte.

Truman era por mucho distinto a lo que conoció, era diferente a Trunks y a Samuel, así que busco asemejarlo a su padre, si no era igual a ella, a su padre o su tío…Truman era tal vez igual a su abuelo Vegeta y su abuela Bulma secundo ese pensamiento y no vieron que ese niño tan amado por su padre, tan reconocido por su propia familia crecía para convertirse en el máximo amo del mundo; pero nadie parecía querer notarlo a excepción de su abuelo. El saiyajin que advertía sobre este hombre que crecía ávido por el mundo y del peligro que representaría en un futuro; pero nadie lo escuchó.

El abuelo cascarrabias, el saiyajin que no quería aceptar lo divertido del hecho de que su nieto era igual a él. Bulma siempre bromeaba sobre ello, pero Vegeta se lo tomaba demasiado en serio y eso nunca cambio.

Fue la voz que clamaba sobre la gran tormenta, pero nadie hizo caso. Fue el único que confrontó al nuero rechazado por su hijo cuando acababa de entrar a la universidad, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

-Es su forma de ser…mi hijo es solo un niño muy distinto a lo que yo fui…o a lo que conocí

-¿Es tu hijo y te das por vencido? Deberías hablar con él- le dijo molesto, unos días después de que el muchacho había partido a la universidad- es distante, frio, calculador

-Bra dice que se parece mucho a usted…su esposa también piensa eso

-…ustedes no quieren ver lo evidente-le espetó-tú eres el menos ciego de todos, sabes que algo no va bien con ese muchacho

-No habla conmigo de lo que le pasa…desde que tenía siete años cambio mucho, mi hijo…es un desconocido no sé cómo llegar a él, no sé qué decirle…

-El niño se parece a mí en ciertos aspectos-declaró- pero yo no era como él a esa edad

-Él lo admira mucho, señor…y a Bra parece gustarle que el niño sea de esta manera

-A ella no le gusta-gritó- no lo entiende, se escudan en esa bufonada de que el niño tiene mi carácter; pero no es así…tu hijo es calculador, metódico…

-Es el capitán Samuel Lautrec encarnado- dijo el hombre con cierto desconsuelo en su voz- sus ojos, la mirada…es mi padre, mi padre no era bueno

-Habla con tu hijo…que no te importe lo que Bra piense…es tu hijo también

Fue la primera y última vez, que Vegeta y Lautrec hablaron a tal profundidad; pero Lautrec jamás tuvo esa plática con su hijo, no le temía, se sentía devastado porque no solo con cada año su hijo se apartaba más…con cada año, a sus ojos, su hijo se parecía al frio, calculador , metódico y en cierto momento malévolo capitán de fragata Samuel Lautrec, algo que Truman no sabía hasta que uno de los ancianos le dijo el parecido que tenía con su abuelo paterno, no quiso saber del tema, hasta que le dijo que era completamente distinto a su padre y quiso saber más.

Había sin duda un paralelismo entre su abuelo materno y paterno, los dos eran guerreros, fríos, distantes, su abuelo materno era más inclinado a la violencia y a la conquista, su abuelo paterno era mujeriego y se sometía a las ordenes de otros, aunque se sabía que durante sus misiones sometía a sus hombres con severidad, reconoció que tenía algo de ambos abuelos, del príncipe y el capitán de fragata, era una fusión de los dos en una mente libre de sus imperfecciones, dado a una meta; pero a pesar de reconocer al capitán Lautrec como un digno ascendiente, su crédito completo era para su abuelo materno, cuya única debilidad fue su abuela y la familia. Truman no tenía apego por la familia, ya no tenía el ímpetu de violencia repentina, lo aprendió a controlar desde la primera vez que le sucedió, su sangre era fría, tenía debilidades si, era mujeriego pero se mesuraba, era fanático del control, pero de igual forma lo controlaba bien. Su mente era una mezcla de los dos, mejorado, después de todo las generaciones siguientes superaban a las anteriores; pero para Truman él no debía ser superado.

Bra regresaba de su viaje, aquel que dio solo por olvidar la pelea con su hijo porque no mostró respeto alguno a la memoria de su padre, pensó que Truman entendería la indirecta, pero él ni siquiera se percató de su ausencia, en el fondo lo sabía; pero prefería ignorarlo

La saiyajin entró a la casa y observó la fotografía en donde Samuel cargaba a su bebé justo en esa misma sala. Se preguntaba en qué momento del tiempo, su familia falló. Los últimos años de la vida de Samuel estuvo deprimido, pensaba en ello cuando su nieta lloró. Subió por ella y la arrulló.

Era idéntica a ella, pero le pareció apropiado que fuera llamada Bulma en honor de su madre y su repentinamente muerte, lo único a lo que su hijo pareció presentar alguna emoción. Bra recostó a la bebé en su cuna, dejándola dormida.

-Bra- la llamó su padre desde la sala- necesitamos hablar- bajo con tranquilidad y le abrazó como solía hacerlo cuando era una niña

-Te extrañe papá…¿Qué sucede?...¿Te molestaste por no haberte dicho que me iría? tuve una pelea con Truman y decidí que lo mejor era alejarme un rato de aquí…enfriar los ánimos

-Es de Truman de quien quiero hablarte- le dijo con severidad

-¿De mi hijo?

-Es el único Truman que conozco- una mueca se dibujo en su rostro mientras se sentaba en el sillón frente a su padre

-¿Qué hay con él?

-Tu hijo está fuera de control- contestó sin rodeos

-¿Fuera de control?- preguntó iracunda- ¿no sé si lo has notado? pero no tiene 15 años, es un hombre…dirige la corporación como nadie lo ha hecho jamás. Truman ha hecho que la corporación triplique sus ganancias, es un genio para su edad…perdió a su esposa, tiene una hija pequeña no sé cómo puedes calumniarlo

-No calumnio a tu hijo Bra, no lo demeritó…pero esta inmiscuido en algo más grande de lo que tú o cualquiera pudiese pensar ¿Por qué te niegas a reconocerlo?

-Truman está dolido por la pérdida de su esposa

-Tonterías- esgrimo- antes decía que el niño se parecía a mí, una vez que creció decías que así debía ser un genio y después que su esposa murió…pero la realidad es que a tu hijo simplemente jamás le importó su esposa, no quiere a su hija y es parte de algo que puede arruinar al mundo

-¿el mundo?... ¿por qué piensas eso?

-Por ese Dragón de oro que tiene por anillo, por sus salidas en la media noche, su mutismo…esa furia en sus ojos, solo la he visto en aquellos que han conocido el poder y no quieren dejarlo ir

-es presidente de una corporación- contestó con ironía-¿No te basta?

-Tiene esa ambición de querer acabar con todo…ese es tu hijo…tiene algo muy grave entre manos y no es la corporación. He visto como mira a su propia hija…la odia

-Eso es imposible…

-Estoy casi seguro de que Truman ni siquiera quería casarse…Tu hijo es malo, Bra…puede acabar con este mundo, tienes que saber que él aunque no tenga poderes saiyajin, aunque no sea inmortal su mente es sagaz, calculador…hará en una vida lo que ningún conquistador terrícola ha hecho nunca…- Bra estaba impactada por lo que acababa de escuchar- y no me salgas con esa tontería de que se parece a mí, yo jamás odie a mis hijos y lo sabes muy bien…quizá no fui muy sutil con ustedes y su madre; pero jamás hice lo que Truman…al menos no a tal grado- se levantó, sus ojos azules se dirigieron a la ventana, se cruzo de brazos

-Describes a mi hijo como si fuera un monstruo

-Lo es- su padre se levantó subió las escaleras mientras le decía- tienes que hacer algo al respecto con él…lo que su padre hace mucho tiempo no hizo

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Tienes que hablar con él- dejo a su hija sumida en un mar de dudas, todo lo que su padre decía en alguna ocasión se le cruzó por la mente pero jamás pensó en ello como algo real; ignoró los hechos por mucho tiempo, era cierto, se escudo tras el parecido con Vegeta, pero se negaba a ver más allá, después de todo su hijo no podía ser el monstruo megalomániaco que su padre le decía.

.

.

.

-Favela tiene otro semblante- le dijo Victor a Ranvier mientras le administraba un "calmante" en realidad era un liquido similar al agua completamente inocuo para su organismo, que sin embargo dejaba la impresión de cumplir con su deber

-Es cierto, ya no está triste…se ve alegre, siempre sonríe…no parece siquiera que hayas hablado con ella sobre lo que le hicieron. No hay duda, activaron el programa guerrero y ella ni idea tiene de ello

-¿Quién sabe que ya pudo haber hecho?-dijo Victor con frialdad

-Le habrán mandado a matar a alguien, tenlo por seguro, lo triste es que ni ella se acuerde, pero al menos tenemos las palabras para controlarla y eso nunca debemos revelárselo, en caso de que lo necesitemos

-¿Revelarme qué?- preguntó una alegre e irreconocible Favela. Estaba más risueña, feliz, como antes de la guerra del sur, como antes de ser soldado y derramar sangre, de perder la inocencia ante una carnicería en la cual debería dirigir a otros seres contra otros seres sin entender realmente el propósito de aquello, ya no tenía esas pesadillas de cerebros expuestos ni corazones latiendo a plena vista. Ya no soñaba nada y así era más feliz, después de todo, la ignorancia era una dicha y sus pesadillas eran un recuerdo vago.

-Favela- le dijo Victor con tranquilidad- Susan no quiere que sepas que ahora está intentando caminar

-pero eso es un gran avance

-Así es…pero dígame… ¿quisiera usted acompañarme a comer? muero de hambre, la señora Ranvier puede cuidar bien de sí misma

-Claro que si, Victor

.

.

.

Ganong estaba muriendo, Bra lo supo en un pequeño reportaje de un periódico de negocios de alto renombre, solo se mencionaba que tenía cáncer, pero nada más.

Comenzaba a sospechar que su hijo era parte de lo que ella alguna vez fue parte, su padre le dio la pauta, ella ya tenía sus sospechas; pero no podía aceptar que su propio hijo, el hijo de Samuel Lautrec, el hombre más tierno que conoció, al único que le dio su vida, el único que amo.

El único que podía sacarla de la incertidumbre, fue aquel quien la saco de ella la primera vez. Llegó a la mansión de Ganong, pidió ser anunciada como Bra Brief, espero en la lujosa sala mirando aquellos carísimos retratos y pinturas de siglos pasados.

-Puede pasar- subió por aquellas blancas escaleras y mientras lo hacía observaba como en su propia casa, Ganong tenía representaciones y símbolos de los amos del mundo incluyendo una pirámide con el ojo que todo lo ve. Un sirviente le abrió la puerta de la recamara.

En un principio Bra no reconoció al amo del mundo que estaba frente a ella ya no estaba aquel hombre enérgico, solo un anciano marchito consumido por el cáncer, las manos sobre su pecho era piel sobre hueso, llenas de manchas por el paso de los años, una mascarilla cubría su nariz y boca. Del abundante cabello cano, restaba unos cuantos mechones ralos

-Bra, tantos años…tantos que no recuerdo- dijo con su decrepita voz

-Siento lo de tu enfermedad- esgrimo Bra

-No es tu culpa, soy viejo de algo tenía que morir…Se que no has venido solo a saludar, quizá a verme morir, a regocijarte con la caída de un hombre que tuvo al mundo en sus manos, viéndole morir, marchitarse y ver como la vida se va segundo a segundo

-No soy morbosa, Ganong y sabes que no me gustan los rodeos…quiero que me digas lo que sabes sobre mi hijo- El anciano le indico que se acercara con sus huesudos dedos, se retiro la mascarilla con cierta dificultad, se escuchaba el sonido del oxigeno desperdiciado escapar de ella

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Esta aliado con ustedes?

-No-Bra sintió alivio, un peso muy grande se había ido del pecho- tu hijo fue lo que estábamos esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo, es el lider- se sentía desfallecer, un túnel negro nublo su visión, pero no podía perder su aplomó…no frente a este hombre-el mesías de los amos del mundo ¿Quién lo iba a pensar? el hijo de una desertora y del hombre que debió morir, íbamos a acabar con la solución final, tu hijo llego a nosotros, nadie tuvo que hablarle de nosotros el nos descubrió, fue en busca de quien en aquel entonces era el líder de los amos del mundo…tu hijo fue el autor de la guerra del sur, la planeo en un par de minutos de manera informal…¿Te imaginas? en un par de minutos se decidieron los destinos de toda la humanidad, Truman es el ser más oscuro que conozco, no tiene remordimiento alguno, supera por mucho a cualquier líder que hayamos tenido antes…es nuestro dragón de oro

.

.

.

Desde su oficina, Truman se comunicaba en clave con McNeal

"¿Cómo avanza guerrero? ¿Está saliendo tu juego de video como debe?"

"Mejor aun, ya no tiene los conflictos de antes, la consola se adaptó al chip, ayer jugué con mi soldado y extermine tres enemigos en carta blanca"

"Tengo visita fuera de línea" y cerró la pantalla de plática, aquello se reducía a que Favela ya había matado a tres enemigos sin que ella se diera cuenta, que su chip sin duda ya había mejorado, visita fuera de línea era la clave de que Truman tenía a alguien indeseado en su oficina.

-Mamá ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-Tenemos que hablar, hijo- observó el dragón de oro en su dedo- ¿Quién te dio ese anillo?

-Regalo de unos socios…

-¿y tu anillo de casado?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba, Truman se sirvió una copa del más fino brandy

-¿quieres?

-Respóndeme – dijo con sequedad, Truman bebió el trago con tranquilidad

-Lily murió, no tiene caso… ¿quieres volver a discutir acerca de la utilidad de los vivos y los muertos?

-No, ya se la respuesta, ni siquiera quiero escucharlo de nuevo…dime la verdad, ningún socio te dio ese dragón… ¿Quién fue?- Truman sonrió, sus ojos parecieron destellar fuego

.

.

.

-Doctora Favela, es Susan, se levantó de su silla de ruedas…-Victor le llamó desde el pasillo, la mujer salió rápidamente de su consultorio, tenía que ver eso con sus propios ojos, corrió emocionada por el pasillo, al llegar al cuarto, de pie, junto a la silla de ruedas estaba Ranvier

-Susan- susurro en un hilo de voz

-Doctora Favela- la mujer, tambaleándose se dirigió a ella y extendió los brazos, como si quisiera abrazarla, Favela correspondió al gesto, con una sonrisa se acerco, no supo en qué momento una electricidad pasó por su sien derecha inmovilizándola, dejándola caer, casi perdiendo la consciencia.

-Rápido Victor, cierra la puerta, debemos actuar ya, antes de que sepan de que el chip no está trabajando a su totalidad

Fue lo último que la médico escuchó antes de recibir un segundo choque eléctrico en la base del cráneo.


	7. Desesperación

Capitulo 7- Desesperación

Se hallaba inconsciente, había oscuridad, frio y miedo, Elizabeth Favela estaba sola, sentía que no tenía cuerpo, flotaba y entonces vio una luz muy tenue en el medio de un túnel, fue hacía ella. Pudo ver un reflejo tenue de sí misma y, entonces, escuchó una voz "Encuentra al soldado Michels"…"Encuentra al candidato"…"Encuentra a tus soldados"…"Encuentra el chip"

Despertó un poco más de las dos de la mañana, estaba en cama, la lámpara apagada, aun con su bata médica con los escudos de la milicia. Con dificultad se sentó, en su cabeza aun retumbaban las frases pero la que era más reverberante era "Encuentra al soldado Michels" Aturdida, se sentó en la cama, en ella ya no estaban los artículos médicos sobre el proyecto Marley, las sabanas estaban bien acomodadas como se suponía debía ser.

El sonido monótono del teléfono descolgado comenzaba a atraerla más y más a la realidad. Trataba de recordar que había sucedido; pero solo las frases venían a su mente. Angustiada fue a la cocina, sin embargo se tambaleo al intentar levantarse, el piso se sentía inestable como si estuviese hecho de gelatina. Favela tuvo que sostenerse de las paredes, la sed la estaba matando, se hacía más intensa a cada segundo.

El nombre del soldado Michaels, ocupaba toda su mente, era como si él fuese lo único que existiese.

El agua se desparramaba por toda la mesa, temblaba tanto que no fue capaz de sostener la fría jarra con el vital líquido y mientras saciaba su sed, solo una cosa tenía clara, debía buscar a Michaels

En la casa de la corporación capsula Bra no podía conciliar el sueño, decir que estaba desconsolada era poco, se negaba a creer que su hijo era el líder de los amos del mundo. La organización que ella, deliberadamente, intentó eliminar por el propio bien de su hijo, era irónico, la ironía más cruel del destino a su parecer.

La revelación de Ganong era tan cruel, como si le hubiese dicho que Truman era un asesino desalmado y brutal, un genocida.

"Dime la verdad, ningún socio te dio ese dragón… ¿Quién fue?" pero él solo sonrió, miró a su madre a los ojos y le dijo "Un socio" no podía pelear con él, ni sacarle la verdad, se dio cuenta que ante él no tenía autoridad como madre

-Samuel ¿Qué le sucedió a nuestro hijo?- preguntó en el medio de la noche. Recordaba a su niño, ágil, feliz, curioso en todo sentido, unido a su padre, él era su mundo, su media hermana también era parte de su vida, la seguía y al igual que a su padre le hacía preguntas sobre cómo funcionaban las cosas y su razón de él, eran unidos; pero algo cambio a sus siete años.

Trataba de recordar que había sucedido en ese periodo de tiempo, esa chispa que hubiese cambiado al niño tierno y vivaz a ese niño taciturno, metódico y calculador, el cual poco a poco se fue alejando de sus padres, específicamente de su padre.

Truman, era un niño promedio, físicamente no sobresalía de sus primos, pero siendo el más pequeño de ellos no le daban importancia, incluso él era quien proponía nuevos juegos y era él más social de ellos, a pesar de eso no le gustaba que le tomaran fotos.

Su séptimo cumpleaños transcurrió normalmente, al día siguiente quiso estrenar uno de los regalos de uno de los amigos de la familia, Krillin, era un traje de pelea azul con un cinto blanco. El niño estaba muy entusiasmado, ese mismo día sus tres primos irían a entrenar; pero no pudo seguir el ritmo, no importaba cuanto lo intentara el niño era sobrepasado físicamente con facilidad. A los siete años y medio, decidió no volverse a poner el traje, lo dejo en uno de sus cajones y jamás volvió a verlo. ¿Le preguntó a su madre por qué era tan débil? Ella le consoló diciéndole que no era débil, sobresalía sobre los niños de su escuela

-Pero soy el más débil de mis primos- esgrimo

-Quizá solo te falte crecer, eso es todo…además- dijo mientras lo abrazaba con ternura-eres más inteligente que ellos

Aunque había alguien que tenía ambas cosas, era fuerte e inteligente, tenía esas características y más: Su abuelo Vegeta. Después de su padre era el hombre con quien más convivía, le agradaba saber que su abuelo era un príncipe de una raza guerrera. En sus juegos el niño imaginaba que sus soldados y otros muñecos eran parte del ejercito saiyajin y, que él mismo, era el príncipe que los conducía a la gloría.

Su abuelo era sinónimo de fuerza, sutileza e inteligencia inigualables, no había ningún otro como él, ni siquiera su padre se le igualaba, era débil y sumiso.

Recordaba que a los cinco años cayó en coma tras tratar de entrenar a 2G y la humillación que sintió tras ello; pero a los siete años la sensación de humillación se disparó.

Estaba más avanzado en la escuela, a esa misma edad, estaba en la clase de adolescentes de 14 años, ahí le se le enseñó sobre la genética y la herencia, de cómo algunas características se heredaban de los padres y otras quedaban latentes para la próxima generación. El niño comenzó a hacer conclusiones tras esa clase, se quedo en su mesa solo mientras los demás estaban en el descanso; pero él estaba haciendo apuntes, sabía que su padre tenía una madre saiyajin, pero su padre era humano; ese día se le enseño que el padre siempre heredaba el gen Y a su hijo, ese era el mismo gen que tuvo su abuelo paterno y el padre de este y el de este y así. Él, al ser un varón heredo ese gen Y, y con él heredo la debilidad de un hombre común, aun más débil que el resto

-¿Todo bien Truman?

-Si maestro

Esa noche, cuando su padre le arropó, le dio su pequeño oso café y le dijo "Te amo hijo" Truman respondió

-Creó que ya no te amo tanto- Samuel se detuvo en seco al escuchar aquello, un nudo se formó en su garganta, su labio inferior tembló, se quedo de pie en la puerta con la mano en el apagador, su desasosiego debió ser muy evidente porque segundos después el niño dijo con una amplia sonrisa- solo bromeaba

Pero no lo hacía, en realidad después de esa clase, amaba menos a su padre, lo hizo débil y jamás en su vida tendría la oportunidad de ser tan grande y extraordinario como su abuelo Vegeta. El abnegado amor que un hijo debía sentir por su padre comenzaba a convertirse en aborrecimiento. Nunca podría perdonárselo.

El niño comenzaba a hacerse distante porque, cada vez que veía a su padre, le recordaba su debilidad, su estado humano.

El abuelo Vegeta era para Truman el hombre que debió ser su padre, un saiyajin en toda la extensión de la palabra, el príncipe de la raza, era sutil, inteligente y fuerte, él único a quien debería imitar. Lo observaba aunque ya no era con la curiosidad que lo distinguiera años atrás, lo hacía porque sabía que al comportarse como él al menos podría ser un poco menos humano y más un saiyajin; se hizo el firme propósito de que aunque fuera débil sería todo un saiyajin en espíritu.

No podía entrar a la cámara de gravedad si estaba encendida, no podía entrenar a la misma intensidad que sus primos sin desfallecer; pero les probaría que era el mejor y más digno descendiente de Vegeta, ese se hizo su más grande propósito y la primera meta en su vida; siendo mayor esa sería su meta principal.

Vegeta se percataba de que el niño se hacía más apegado a Bulma, ambos jugaban ajedrez hasta desvelarse, las partidas eran cerradas. Para el príncipe era obvio que el niño se convertía en el nieto favorito de su mujer.

En algunas ocasiones lo encontraba mirando la insignia de la realeza de Vegeta, se hallaba hecha en plata, adornando la mesa de centro de la casa. Truman simplemente se sentaba en el piso y apoyaba su cuerpo sobre aquella mesa de cristal, estudiando con detalle aquel escudo

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó el saiyajin parado tras el mueble

-¿Es tu insignia?

-…Lo era

-¿Qué significa?

-Que eres parte de la realeza del planeta Vegeta, un guerrero de clase alta

-Abuelo… ¿si tu planeta existiera serias rey?

-Mmm…si, lo sería- se enserio ante la pregunta del niño

-Entonces si fueras rey, hubieses conquistado fácilmente este planeta- volteó repentinamente para ver a su abuelo, ansioso de un "si" o de que por lo menos el asintiera; pero solo se encontró la mirada furiosa de su abuelo, cruzado de brazos

-¿No tienes tarea que hacer?...No estés perdiendo tu tiempo- un nudo se formó en la garganta del pequeño, las lagrimas comenzaban a concentrarse en sus ojos

-Sí, abuelo- se levantó y se fue de ahí sin entender realmente porque Vegeta se había molestado tanto, años después entendería que aquello tocó un punto álgido en el orgullo del príncipe

Con los años el niño se apartaba más de sus padres; pero sin embargo se apegaba más a sus abuelos. Pasaba horas jugando con su abuela al ajedrez, el siempre tenía las fichas en oro blanco, su abuela jugaba con las de plata, al principio cuando comenzaba a tomar el hilo de lo que el juego trataba tardaba hasta 15 minutos en hacer un movimiento; pero en cuestión de días, el niño tardaba menos de un minuto; llegó a tal punto que en menos de 20 minutos ganaba

-Hay 400 000 probabilidades para cada movimiento, más cuando es el principio; pero este niño se mueve como si ya hubiese analizado cada consecuencia de sus movimientos en cuestión de segundos… bueno no esperaba menos- dijo la orgullosa abuela mientras se vestía, esa mañana hicieron el amor, lo último que Vegeta quería en ese momento era escuchar sobre uno de sus nietos

-Pasas demasiado tiempo con Truman, le das más preferencia- dijo mientras se estiraba bajo las sabanas

-No tengo preferencias, está en la casa, lo veo más tiempo, solo digo que es más inteligente…pero es natural, teniéndonos de abuelos ¿no crees?- el príncipe estaba harto de aquella plática, para él Bulma últimamente solo hablaba de ese niño y él parecía perseguirlo, imitarlo incluso en su forma de hablar, Trunks lo hizo, fue una fase, pero este niño parecía tener más empeño en ello

-Deja eso ya- se levantó y la tomó de la cintura para besarla apasionadamente quería hacerla olvidar y olvidar ese tema, consiguiéndolo sin dificultad.

El príncipe entrenaba al niño, la cámara de gravedad, como era usual, estaba apagada, hacían lagartijas, miraba a su abuelo, el saiyajin las hacía con facilidad con el solo uso de su dedo índice derecho, cumplidas 100 cambia hacia su índice izquierdo, la gran diferencia era que Truman tenía que hacerlo con ambas, manos no llevaba ni cien y estaba cansado; pero no se rendía, Vegeta solo esperaba el momento en que comenzara a sentirse desfallecer, su punto de quiebre y estaba llegando, mas el niño se resistía

-Basta, se acabó

-Abuelo- protestó el niño deteniéndose- yo puedo hacerlo

-Tienes que saber reconocer tus límites y has llegado a ellos, ve a descansar

-pero…abuelo- trato de convencerlo, de decirle que él podía hacer aun más, que era como él, sin embargo el príncipe logró imponerse

-Es suficiente, Truman…es todo- tuvo que salirse de ahí, dejar a su abuelo entrenar como un saiyajin debía hacerlo.

Lo miraba solo, siendo un niño genio estaba adelantado en su escuela, la gran diferencia de edad no tenía amigos. Estaba solo, Truman pasaba su tiempo leyendo sobre la historia de la humanidad, jugando ajedrez y tratando de entrenar, siempre trataba de hablar con su abuelo; pero pocas veces lograba una plática, era a quién recurría cuando tenía dudas sobre tácticas de guerra, le preguntaba su opinión sobre ciertos periodos de tiempo de la humanidad, dictaduras, reinados…lo fácil que sería la conquista de la tierra si alguien con un ejército bien estructurado llegara

-No hablare de eso contigo- se daba la media vuelta y dejaba al niño con la mirada triste, sintiéndose solo. Su abuelo era el único que podía entenderle, pero tal parecía que no quería hacerlo

Vegeta no hablaba con él niño sobre esos temas porque de hacerlo aceleraría a un monstruo que muy bien se podría frenar. Pensaba en eso una noche más de insomnio en la cual, desde su ventana, vio salir a su nieto y desencapsular su auto más veloz

-¿Qué harás ahora?- preguntó a la noche

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando el celular sonó, Joseph McNeal dormía al lado de su pareja Chet, quien no sabía la verdadera naturaleza del hombre que estaba a su lado

-¿Quién llama a esta hora?- McNeal sabía que para llamar a esa hora debía ser algo muy grave, contestó de inmediato

-No puede ser-dijo perplejo tras escuchar las noticias en el móvil- no se muevan, estaré ahí pronto- colgó dejo el celular de lado y comenzó a buscar una camisa y un pantalón

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Chet incrédulo de ver la prisa con la cual el hombre se ponía sus jeans y una playera tipo polo

-Una compañera de laboratorio, hubo una urgencia

-¿Cómo un laboratorio de genética tiene una urgencia a las cuatro de la mañana?- preguntó receloso

-No lo sé, ella estaba trabajando hasta tarde y se perdieron sus datos en la computadora…solo yo se las claves

-Siempre hay una urgencia, a las tres, a las cuatro…Joe… ¿me estas ocultando algo?

-Chet, por favor- dijo indignado mientras tomaba la capsula que contenía su aeronave- el que estudiemos genes no quiere decir que haya urgencias, me debo de ir- Cerró la puerta de la habitación con rudeza, no estaba molesto con su pareja si no con el autor de la llamada, un verdadero imbécil por el cual, el hombre que estaba a su lado comenzaba a tener serías dudas sobre él.

Eran las 4:20 hrs cuando, por la parte trasera de la casa más lujosa de la manzana un auto y una aeronave aparecieron, de ellas surgieron Truman y McNeal respectivamente

-El senador es un imbécil- dijo McNeal-… ¿Cómo se atrevió a…

-Calla- dijo un impávido Truman- No es tiempo de reproches, tenemos que buscar soluciones

Entraron por la puerta de atrás, un hombre de traje oscuro con la corbata azul con adornos desajustada les estaba esperando, un hombre alto cabello canoso, 60 años

-Tenía que hacerse, activamos a Jimmy

-… ¿Por qué?- preguntó el científico indignado

El senador Robert S. Michaels les relató brevemente la historia, su hijo, James S. Michaels el candidato estrella, les confesó que estaba enamorado y su novia era una de las jóvenes de servicio, originaria de una aldea del sur. Armado de valor, el candidato al reinado mundial enfrentó a sus padres en el despacho principal diciéndoles que amaba a la chica y no solo eso, sino sus intenciones de casarse con ella, porque estaba embarazada, su padre no lo toleró; pero quien reaccionó peor fue su madre –Eres un idiota, echaras por la borda tu candidatura

-No me interesa mi candidatura, no me interesa nada, estoy enamorado, tendré mi propia familia, no pueden detenerme

-No mezclaras nuestra sangre con una aborigen del sur

-Es tarde, se acabó, lo acepten o no

-Jimmy… ¿quisiera usted matar a esa mujer que ama?

-Sí, señor- y lo hizo, su padre le dio un arma que no estaba registrada, un águila del desierto calibre 44 con un silenciador, el hombre busco a la mujer en su habitación, le dio un tiro justo en el corazón y después de eso, el hombre cayó en un estado catatónico. Histéricos, sin saber qué hacer, los padres llamarón de inmediato a Truman, quien a su vez llamó a Joseph McNeal.

En ese momento tenían que resolver el estado actual del joven y esconder el asesinato de la mujer fuera del ojo público, James S. Michael era su candidato estrella, el próximo gobernador mundial y no podían permitir que todo se perdiera por el descontrol de sus padres.

-Se supone que regresa a ser él mismo una hora después de una orden directa ¡ya pasaron dos horas! y mírenlo parece un zombi

-Entró en conflicto- concluyó el médico- el sistema límbico, el de sus emociones estaban en contra de la orden que le dieron; al parecer realmente amaba a esa mujer

-Jamás tendré nietos mulatos- gritó su madre- mi familia es de gente blanca, siempre ha sido así.

-Necesitamos que este bien…mañana dará un discurso sobre la tolerancia interracial y los prejuicios aun existentes en el planeta- agregó su padre

-Eso sí es apropiado- dijo McNeal en torno sarcástico- dará un discurso de exactamente lo opuesto que hizo…que ironía

-Nos estamos aquí por eso…estamos aquí para solucionar este desastre- interrumpió Truman la tensión que se respiraba en esa habitación- son las 4:40 de la mañana… ¿Qué saben de la chica?

-Que es de una aldea del sur- agregó la rubia con desprecio

-Eso ya lo sabemos- esgrimo Truman enfadado por hacerle perder valioso tiempo- ¿tiene familiares viviendo aquí? ¿Alguien sabía que trabajaba con ustedes? ¿Enviaba dinero, cartas a alguien?... ¿Quién sabía de la relación de su hijo con su sirvienta?- ambos padres se quedaron callados ante la ignorancia de las respuestas a esas interrogantes, intercambiaron miradas incomodas, ninguno supo que decir.

-James… ¿quisiera usted decirnos…si alguien sabia de la relación que mantenía con la mujer que mató hace un par de horas?

-No- contestó con tranquilidad- ella solo le enviaba dinero a sus padres que viven en una aldea del sur

-Díganos-continuo McNeal- ¿escribía a casa de alguna forma, mandaba un mail, hablaba por teléfono?

-Hablaba con su madre de vez en cuando, pero solo eso se

-¿Cómo se llama la aldea?

-Nazu…

-¿Necesitas saber algo más?- preguntó McNeal a Truman

-No- sacó de inmediato su móvil e hizo un llamado- "revisa las llamadas desde ciudad del oeste a la aldea de Nazu, necesitó una transcripción de cada llamada, si alguna habla de una relación con James S. Michaell, es de carácter urgente y confidencial"

-¿Qué harán con mi hijo?- preguntó el hombre desesperado

-Tiene que quedarse así, lo haremos olvidar mientras hacemos los arreglos para que nadie sospecha de la desaparición de esta mujer…McNeal, contacta a tu gente, tienen que venir a buscar el cuerpo, conservarlo por un 20 días, después déjenlo en un callejón, diremos que le robaron, desde ahora ella no trabaja aquí, les pidió su renuncia hace 3 días, la acomodaremos con Lebron…

-¿El amo más viejo del mundo?- pregunto McNeal asombrado

-Si, accederá, tratándose de nuestro candidato, no pondrá ninguna oposición. Comenzó a trabajar con él el día de hoy, la mando a hacer un mandado y fue asesinada…fin de la historia…por cierto McNeal, practícale un aborto…no quiero cabos sueltos, desaparécelo, pulverízalo, haz lo que tengas que hacer…dale instrucciones a Michaels, para que olvide y mañana esté listo para su discurso

-…su discurso de tolerancia interracial ¿o como era?- preguntó sarcásticamente

-Usted no me va a dar clases de moralidad, doctor McNeal- se acercó furioso el padre del candidato-se dé su estilo de vida, se dé su falta de moral para hacer sus experimentos…gente inducida a estado vegetal para sus experimentos

-No me avergüenzo de mi estilo de vida senador- contesto furioso- y si, hago esos experimentos es porque son gente que decidió volverse nada, drogadictos, ebrios, vagos, locos callejeros, esa gente no merece vivir, y lo único bueno que hacen es servir de conejillos de india para avances médicos que servirán en el futuro que construimos, senador

-Basta- pidió Truman mientras le daba el celular a un energúmeno McNeal- todos tienen que tranquilizarse, en menos de una hora todo volverá a la normalidad

Pasaron dos semanas, durante ese tiempo Favela adquirió una gripe la cual descuido a propósito, tenía una tos terrible, era la excusa perfecta para tomarse una placa de rayos x, acudió a una clínica particular, dio un nombre falso y alegó que su médico sospechaba de bronquitis, la placa de su pecho fue tomada, se le dio sellada en un sobre manila. La médico llegó a la casa, apresuradamente sacó la placa y la observó a través de la luz, se sentó en la cama dejándola de lado, en ella, entre el blanco y negro se observaba en su aurícula derecha un marcapaso.

Todo era verdad, la manipulaban y posiblemente la vigilaban, necesitaba saber que paso en realidad, un presentimiento le decía que James S. Michaels candidato al reino mundial estaba tan involucrado como ella.


End file.
